The Darkness Around Me
by eternal1990
Summary: Amy finds out the Sonic has fallen in love with another is left devastated. When she finds comfort in a stranger, she finds that comfort doesn't always come from the right places.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody I found myself wanting to write another fanfic. Actually this first romantic fic I've written on this site but I figured why not give a shot.**

**I noticed on this site that there is seldom of Mephamy fanfics, My favorite of the ones i have read is Bride of Mephiles by Rabbit 91 which got me obsessed with the pairing. The story for the most part is going to be Mephamy and Shadamy because those two pairing are awesome and plus they work well with dark stories.****  
><strong>

**The story is going to be very dark and although I'm shedding a romantic flare on Mephiles, he's still going to be the evil bastard that we all know and love.**

**Also because this my first shot at attempting a romantic story. I apologize in advance if it may sound corny.**

**So if you feel I could be doing something better, then let me know in a review or drop me a PM. I'll respond.**

**With all that said, let's start this**

**Sonic the Hedgehog and all other related characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Sega and Archie comics.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Evening had settled in the sky above Station Square.

The bright pale shined brightly upon the pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose.

The pink hedgehog who was now a mature young woman was on her way to meet her life long crush Sonic the Hedgehog.

Earlier that day he had told her that he needed to tell her something very important; to the pink hedgehog this could only mean that he had finally fallen in love with her. Finally all her years of adoration and rejection would finally pay off; and her and her blue hero would finally have the fairytale ending that she always dreamed of.

She smiled when she saw the restaurant come into her vision. With excitement in each of step, she ran inside the building determined to see her moment finally come to life.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know if Sonic the Hedgehog is here yet?" She asked, politely.

The waitress smiled.

"Oh yes! He's in there with a friend."

"A friend? Maybe he was nervous and he asked Tails to come with him. He's so adorable!" Amy laughed to herself.

She walked into the dining area to see Sonic; but she was shocked when she saw that Sally was with him.

Amy felt something was wrong, but was interrupted when Sonic ran to her, with what looked like an awkward look on his face.

"Amy! Glad you could come!" He said, hugging her.

"Sonic what's she doing here?" Amy asked, although deep down she already knew.

"Amy we need to talk." Sonic said, pulling her to the table.

Sally looked up as she saw Amy's expressionless face.

"Sonic I can leave you two alone…" She started.

"No Sal… I want you to stay to hear this."

"Hear what?" Amy asked, still in shock.

"Listen Amy, I know you've had a thing for me for such a long time; but today I brought you here to tell you that it has to stop." He stated in a serious tone.

Amy felt her heart crack in two.

"Sonic I… Was it something I did?! Was I too dependent on you?! If you want me to change, I will!"

"Amy, Sonic asked me to marry him and I said yes." Sally said as gently as possible.

The pink hedgehog tried to keep back her tears.

"When?" She asked, her voice tiny.

"About 2 weeks ago." Sonic breathed.

Amy looked at him with anger and hurt in her eyes.

"Why did you wait this long to tell me?!"

"We wanted to keep it to ourselves for awhile. Actually, you're the first one we've told." Sally said.

That didn't make the pink hedgehog feel any better.

"Look I wanted to tell you first because I wanted to finally put your crush to rest. I know you love me Amy, but I don't love you."

"So I've been nothing to you?!" The pink hedgehog demanded, trying to maintain composure.

"That's not true; you've always been like a sister to me; even though you can be annoying at times." Sonic explained.

"Then why didn't you tell me this sooner?! Why didn't you tell me the truth?!"

"Because I was scared to tell you; I didn't want to hurt you." Sonic said, softly.

Amy sat there feeling defeated; the love of her life was in love, but not with her. How could she have been so stupid?

"Amy are you okay?" Sally asked, gently.

Amy hid her pain with a smile.

"No I'm okay. I'll be fine; and I'm very happy for you two. I think I'm going to home." She said.

"But I thought we would all have dinner." Sonic protested.

"It wouldn't be right; I feel like I would be intruding. You two should have an evening alone." Amy said, getting up.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to be okay?" Sonic asked.

"You know me, I'll be fine." She lied.

"All right then."

Amy wasted no time running out of the restaurant. Her breathing became more and more rapid, she had to find someplace where she could be alone.

After she ran for quite awhile she found herself deep in the mystic ruins.

Surrounded by nothing but thick foliage and wild grass, the pink hedgehog was convinced she was alone.

She sunk to her knees and began to sob.

How could she have been so foolish? She always believed that all her years of dedication and loyalty would finally win her hero's heart. So why did it all go wrong?

She knew deep down that Sonic had always fancied Sally. And when the two were separated when they all came to Earth, he thought he would never see her again. But that changed when Sally had finally come to Earth and the two became closer than before.

Amy had dismissed this thinking that as long as she remained dedicated, Sonic would realize it to. Only this was not meant to be.

There was never anything between them in the first place.

"Sonikku, why didn't I just let you go when I had the chance?" She whimpered.

Amy continued to cry when she thought she heard of rustling leaves nearby.

She whipped her head up, frightened.

"Whose there?!" She asked, through her tears.

Nobody seemed to be there.

The pink hedgehog buried head back into her knees and continued to cry.

The sound of rustling frightened her again.

"WHOSE DOING THAT?!" She demanded.

A figure emerged from the thicket completely shrouded in shadows.

The pink hedgehog stopped crying and looked up.

"Whose there?" She cried out in a tiny voice.

The figure stepped into the pale light. The figure was a hedgehog; at first she thought it was Shadow. Only this hedgehog was a pale black and had stripes that were teal instead of red. His eyes were a dark serpentine green; but what made him stand out the most out the most was this creature didn't have a mouth.

Amy pressed her back against the tree.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The hedgehog looked at her intensely.

"My name is Mephiles." His voice was deep and smooth with a slight rust underneath. "What's your name?"

"I'm Amy… Amy Rose." She managed to say.

Mephiles sat down beside.

"Such a lovely name; it's as lovely as your eyes." He purred.

The pink hedgehog looked frightened.

"Were you following me?" She asked.

The hedgehog laughed.

"Only for awhile; I heard you weeping and I became curious."

Amy turned her head in embarrassment.

"Why were you weeping?" Mephiles asked.

Amy looked angry.

"Why is that any of your business?!" She demanded.

"Like I said, I'm just curious."

Amy felt the tears begin form.

"It's nothing, just go away and leave me alone." She demanded, burying her head into knees again.

She squeaked when she felt Mephiles bring her closer to him.

"It certainly has to be something; why don't you tell me what it is." He soothed in a voice like the softest velvet.

Amy liked at him through tear stained eyes. Her instincts were telling that there was something off about this hedgehog and she should runaway. But at the same time, she was drawn to him; she didn't know if it was his piercing eyes, his spicy scent, or his intoxicating voice but she felt so attracted to him.

She went on for about an hour about her loyalty to her hero and how he had thrown her away like a toy that he no longer wanted. As she told him, the thought of what had happened earlier had depressed her even more.

Mephiles looked down at her and gently dried her tears.

"I can't believe that hedgehog would do that do you. After all your years of dedication and he choses that slut over you."

"Sally's not a slut; she loves Sonic very much and I know she'll be good to him. But I feel like I'm to blame; I foolishly let my childish fantasy cloud my reality. I have nobody to blame but myself. Yet it still hurts so much." The hedgehog sobbed.

Mephiles played with her long pink quills.

"It pains me to see you like this. I would never do that that to you."

Amy looked up at him.

"Are you sure that we haven't met before?" She asked.

"I don't believe so."

Amy rested her head against his chest. His spicy scent was so soothing.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look the devil but sound like an angel?"

Mephiles laughed.

"You must be the first one."

Amy blushed.

"That's some food or thought." She felt her eyes start to close. She tried to fight it.

"Why don't you close your eyes; I promise I won't try anything."

"Really?" She asked.

He pet her quills.

"You can trust me."

The pink maiden reluctantly closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

A deep chuckle rumbled from the demon.

"You're just as beautiful as that hedgehog always says you are. You're perfect bait to help me get my revenge on that black hedgehog. But you probably don't know that he has feelings for you. Won't that be interesting when you learn that?"

The maiden lay asleep in his arms.

"Then when I'm finished with him, I'll have you all to myself."

A low laugh echoed quietly in the ruins.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of this first chapter. Read Review or PM. DEUCES!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone I'm back after an extensive amount of writers block. So let's start.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Amy woke up to find herself lying in a bed. But how could that be; she remembered herself falling asleep in woods while in the arms of a mysterious hedgehog. Mephiles if she could remember that was what he told her his name was. So how did she get here?

The door opened to reveal Rouge walking toward with some pills in hand.

"How you doing, Sweetie?" She asked, gently.

"How did I get here?" Amy asked, confused.

"Sonic told us about the engagement and when you left abruptly, he called Knuckles and asked him to go to your apartment to check on you. That's when we realized that you weren't home, so Shadow and Knuckles went out looking for you. Shadow found you sleeping in the middle woods and he brought you home, and you were asleep the who time." Rouge explained.

"Was I with anybody?" Amy asked.

"Not that Shadow could recall. Why was there someone with you?" Rouge asked.

Amy decided not to press on the matter any longer.

"No I was just wondering. Where is Shadow?"

"He's downstairs with Knuckles. Why don't you go join them for some breakfast."

"I guess I should." The pink hedgehog replied softly.

Walking down the stairs Amy couldn't help but think about what had happen last night. When Shadow had found her, he claimed that she was alone; but that couldn't be true, that mysterious seemed so real. She could remember his deep voice and spicy scent like it was only a few seconds ago. Was it really real or was just a dark fantasy she created to dull her pain over the fact that Sonic was marrying Sally and not her.

She was interrupted from her train of thought when she came into the kitchen and saw Knuckles and Shadow sitting at the kitchen table.

They looked up when they noticed her walk in the room.

"Hey there Amy. Feeling any better?" Knuckles asked.

"With the exception a bad migraine, yeah I'm good." She responded. "Thanks you guys for coming to find me last night; I guess I was so enveloped in my own self pity that I just ran off where I pleased."

"You'll have to give all the credit to Shadow; he was the one he ultimately went to find you." Knuckles said, pointing at the sullen hedgehog sitting at the table.

Shadow merely grunted at this.

That's when a playful smirk began form on the echidna's face.

"By the way, did I much that Shadow likes you?"

Shadow shot the echidna a death glare.

"I never said that." He said, lowly.

"Sure you did! We were talking about it last tonight. Didn't we Rouge." The echidna asked the female bat that joined.

"Yeah Knuckles; although it might have meant more if Shadow told Amy himself instead of you opening your mouth." Rouge said.

"I'm sorry, but I felt like now seemed like a good time; I was only giving Shadow with a little nudge."

"Thank you Knuckles, I think I get it." Shadow growled, turning a dark shade of red.

Amy turned her head towards him.

"You like me?" She asked.

Shadow continued growling as he became redder and redder.

"I guess so..." He huffed.

Amy began to blush; she always admired Shadow and she liked to think he liked her too, but she never thought that he might have been infatuated with her. It actually felt kind of nice.

"Gee Shadow... I never knew that you felt that way about me. I just wish I had known that sooner." She said, softly.

"I didn't know how you would react to feelings; especially since you always fancied that faker." Shadow said looking away.

"Is there anyway I could make up for that?" Amy asked, smiling.

Shadow looked blank.

"I'm not sure... I don't know if I would be asking to much of you. I'm still a little new to this."

Rouge had an idea.

"I have an idea! Why don't we all go out on a double date!"

Amy turned her head.

"A double date?"

"Yes I think it would be great." Rouge said, winking.

"Well I guess that would be fine."

"You game Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"I have no objection." He sighed.

"Knuckie..."

"But Vector and I were going to..." The echidna stopped in midsentence when he noticed the glare in his wife's eyes.

"A double date sounds fun." He finished, smiling nervously.

"And I know just the place. So hun, you go on home and rest and then meet us back here around seven this evening." Rouge explained.

"I guess I could do that." The pink hedgehog chuckled as she walked to the door.

"Oh and Amy?!" Rouge called after her one last time.

"Yeah..."

"Wear something fancy."

"I'll keep that in mind." She walked out the door.

"Wow I never would have thought that Shadow was holding a torch for me. I just wished I knew that sooner; I would've given up my torch for Sonic."

As she continued walking she thought she felt a chill in the wind.

"That's odd it seemed warm today."

The air around her seemed to grow thick around her. That's she felt a dark sensation flow through her. The feeling she felt when she had that encounter with that black hedgehog in the woods last night.

"Mephiles... Are you there?" She softly called out.

Only no one answered her call. That's when the air felt warm again.

"I don't understand; was Mephiles here just now?" She thought to herself.

Still nobody was there.

Amy shrugged the feeling off as she made her way home to get ready for her date later that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was shorter. I promise I will make up for it in the next one. Until then Read Review and PM. DUECES!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well my loyal little readers. Eternal1990 has tossed another chapter of this little fic. I actually am quite surprised to find a lot of you guys our really enjoying this. And I deeply appreciate it. Anyway this chapter was actually going to have a different feel to it, but this idea came to me earlier this evening and then I thought to myself. Go with it. And I got to say I really liked how this chapter came out and I think you all will too.**

**So without further delay. Let's start the chapter.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The sun was already starting to set when Amy was getting herself ready for her double date with Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge.

She had just finished styling her hair and was going through her closet of clothes wondering what outfit would look the best on her. Only that was easier said then done as she would think one dress was too fancy then another dress was too casual. Why did this have to be so hard. It was only dinner, not the end of the end of the world.

"But I don't want to mess this up; I want things to work for me and Shadow. It's time to put Sonic behind and find a relationship that will actually have meaning... I just need to find a dress that looks good!" Amy groaned as she scanned her closet for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"I have nothing to wear!" That's when she heard a knock on the door.

Amy walked to the door to find a UPS worker with what looked a package.

"Are you Amy Rose?" He asked.

"Yes?" She answered looking confused, she hadn't ordered a package.

"Then this package is for you." He said, handing it to her.

"Do you know who it's from?" She asked.

The man looked on the package but it didn't say.

"That's odd, it doesn't say who sent it."

"That is odd..." The pink hedgehog said rather shocked.

"Have a nice day." The man said before walking away.

Amy took the package to her room before opening it. On the top, there was a note.

She picked it up, reading it.

"I saw this dress and I thought of you; please wear it tonight."

But there was no name.

Amy pulled the dress out of the box almost dropping it when she saw it.

"The dress was a beautiful shade of red made of pure red silk. The top was styled like a corset with front of the dress ending above the knee with back flowing down to the ground.

Amy smiled in shock.

"It's so beautiful... I wonder who bought this for me..."

She carefully put it on and looked herself over in the mirror one last time. The dress looked lovely on her.

"But who would buy me a dress? I doubt it was Shadow; he doesn't even know my dress size. I wonder if it was... Naw it couldn't be. He doesn't even know where I live."

Amy looked at her watch when she saw that it was almost seven thirty.

"Shit I have to be at the restaurant in a half an hour!"

She quickly grabbed her coat and ran out.

The evening air was a little warmer than the pink hedgehog had realized as she slung her coat over her shoulder.

The moon began taking form in the sky as she began walking to the restaurant. With no clouds in the sky, you could see its full form glitter in the sky; with it's gentle beams lighting the sky like a soft light in a dimly lit room.

"I wonder if anything exciting will happen tonight." The pink hedgehog thought as she looked up into the sky. The hedgehog was taken out of her thoughts when she noticed that was already at the restaurant.

She looked around to see if Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles were there yet; but to her surprise, she couldn't see them anywhere.

"I must be early; I'll go over there and wait for them."

Amy sat down on the cushioned bench outside of the restaurant waiting for friends to join her. She took out her compact mirror and examined herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful but at the same time, she wondered if it would enough to impress Shadow. He was nothing like Sonic and was very no nonsense, and she liked to have fun. What would happy fun loving persona was the one thing that was the ice breaker? Then what would she do?

"My, you look ravishing in that red dress." A somehow familiar voice seemed to purr.

Amy jumped when she turned her head to see the mysterious hedgehog she encountered the previous night. Damn did he smell good.

"Oh Mephiles... Right..." She asked, trying hard to hide the blush on her face.

Mephiles chuckled softly.

"That's right. What are you doing all dolled up by yourself.

"I'm waiting for Shadow. We're supposed to have a double date with some of our friends."

"That's surprising; I would've thought that the man would be here before the lady. Maybe he decided to opt out." Mephiles said with a straight face.

"This is only our first date; I wasn't ultimately expecting Shadow to be here super early. And I don't think that's really any of your business!" Amy said, starting to get little on edge by the mysterious stranger.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but why don't you go out with me instead?" Mephiles asked, purring.

Amy felt the blush tug in her face again.

"That is a very nice offer, but I promised my friends that I would meet them and I will just up and leave them without an explanation at the last minute."

"I'm sure that they would understand; they did just plan at the very last minute, after all." He tempted.

"I'm sorry, but I did promise."

Amy was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone vibrating. She looked to see a text message from Rouge.

"Amy, last minute emergency. We'll reschedule for another time... Rouge."

Amy laughed looking humiliated.

"Something's come up. The date's not happening." She was about to walk away when she noticed Mephiles was still gazing at her.

"My offer still stands. What do you say?" He held out his hand expecting her to take it.

She looked at the ground for a second before she found herself smiling. Why not; she didn't have anything else to do.

She took his hand.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked.

"You like going to clubs?" He asked.

"Not usually."

He chuckled.

"Well tonight I'm taking you to a club."

Amy decided to go along with it.

"Okay."

After some more walking the two came to a glass building that was located in heart of city. A numerous of crowd of people were in line waiting to get inside.

"Wow! I heard of this place! This is supposed to be in the most in place to go to! But it's almost impossible to get in here!" Amy said, shocked.

Mephiles chuckled.

"Nothing is impossible when you want something. Watch and see."

Taking her hand, the pale hedgehog led the pink maiden to the front door. Amy was expecting the bouncer to send them to the back of the line. So it was safe to say that she was surprised when the bouncer allowed them to go right inside.

"How did you possibly..."

"I have my ways," Was all he said.

The two walked inside the heart of the club to see everyone was on the dance floor. The lights were dimmed in a crimson red and the music blared.

"So what do you want to do!?" Amy shouted over the noise.

"How about some dancing?!" Mephiles responded.

"That would be nice!" She replied.

The walked down the stairs and made their way to the middle of floor. The two began to dance to the beat of final seconds of the currently playing pop song. More than likely Katy Perry or Pitbull but they all sounded the same so who knew.

After about 45 seconds the song ended and the crowd cheered.

"That was quick." Amy giggled. "I just hope they pick a good song next."

On top of a large platform. A brunette human male dressed in all black, more than likely the dj, addressed the crowd.

"All right everybody! How are you all doing tonight!?" He said through the microphone.

The crowd hooted in cheered.

"It seems for a good portion of the evening we have been playing a lot of recent songs! How about we take a trip back a few decades?!"

The crowd continued to cheer.

"And it seems the destination it set for the early 80's!"

The crowd screamed as the song began to blare through the speakers.

**(Author's Note: At this time my dear readers began playing early 80's music as you read this. I strongly recommend listening to Putting out Fire by David Bowie. The Let's Dance version. Or whatever you want :D)**

The crowd began to dance with the beat as Amy felt her blood rush with excitement to everything that was around her. Never in her life had she felt so alive than she did at this moment. She had never felt this with Sonic she never felt this with anyone. It was a feeling that she never wanted to end. She looked into Mephiles' dark green eyes. There was something so mysterious and alluring about him; but maybe that was something that made him so intoxicating in the first place.

She grinned longingly at the pale hedgehog. Her body was dripping with sweat; but she could have given a fuck. She was having the time of her life and she wanted it to continue for as long as she could.

"Wanna jump on?!" Mephiles asked.

Amy nodded.

Mephiles picked her up; wrapping her legs around his waist. She clung tightly to his necks as she gently swayed her hips.

"I never met anybody like you Mephiles!" Amy panted, her face a deep shade of red.

"I can say the same about you, Amy. I never knew a woman could so alluring."

"You're just saying that..." Amy grinned, embarrassed.

"No I mean it. I think your a lot of fun; and very sexy if I may add."

Amy turned away to hide the dopey grin on her face.

Mephiles turned her head back towards him before he pulled in for a long and passionate kiss.

Amy didn't know what to make of it but she felt herself deepen into the kiss. He tasted spicy with a hint of cherries. She liked it.

Finally after about another minute or so, the two parted.

"How was that for passion?" Mephiles purred.

"I liked it." She grinned, lovingly.

Finally the song sadly came to an end.

Everyone on the floor cheered.

"How was that for going back in time?!" The DJ asked.

The crowd continued to cheer.

"Well everyone don't go away, because we're gonna party all night long!"

"You up for it?" Mephiles asked.

"Of course." Amy said

The two spent the rest of the evening continuing to dance the night away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the chapter. I'm sorry there was no Shadamy action as of yet. But I promise it will happen later on. But in the mean time, let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review or a PM. DUECES!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello To Everyone on this side of the Sonic Fanfics. Sorry I have not done anything to this story for so long. But I was working on my other Sonic Fanfic Savage and my Crash Bandicoot Series. Also I really kind of stumped on what I wanted to write for this chapter. But I finally got back into the groove and am ready to move. There is a little comedy in this chapter but there is a little erotic scene but other than that there is nothing really R rated. **

**Other than that, Sit back and enjoy**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The evening had slowly winded down. The club was slowly starting to empty out as it was starting to enter into the morning hours.

"LAST CALL!" The bartender called out to the remaining clubs.

Amy was exhausted as all hell and was about ready to go home.

"Hey Mephiles, I think I'm about ready go home now." She said, yawning.

"You're tired already?" Mephiles chuckled.

"It's almost three in the morning; and I have things I need to do tomorrow." She said, grinning sheepishly.

"All right then, I'll take you home."

The two walked out of the club and began walking home when she heard someone call her name.

"Amy...?" Came a very slurred voice.

"She turned to see Knuckles and Vector standing there; both of them were completely trashed from drinking and reeked of alcohol.

"Knuckles... Vector... What are you doing here?! Amy asked, incredulous.

"Since our plans... with... the double date... went through... Vector and I... decided to go... drinking..." Knuckles slurred.

"The two of you are completely intoxicated! You guys know better than that!" Amy snarled, stunned that she was talking to grown men like children.

"Hey Amy... whose the guy?" Vector asked. "He looks like...

The crocodile started falling over. Knuckles tried to grab him but was taken down to the ground along with his friend. The two intoxicated idiots began laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"You made me... fall over..." Knuckles laughed, drunkenly.

"I'm sorry..." Vector slurred.

"That's okay."

Amy and Mephiles stood in complete in shock.

"These two fine gentlemen are your friends?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Amy answered, she knew this wasn't the first time the two had gotten this way.

"Not really."

"We better get them home before they get arrested."

Mephiles huffed as this was not his agenda for the evening.

About a half an hour later the two hedgehogs were using Knuckles keys to get the echidna and his equally intoxicated friend inside the apartment.

"I like you guys... I really like you..." Knuckles sniffed, happily.

"Thank you..." Mephiles said, completely in shock.

"Let's have another drink!" Vector cheered, starting to fall on Amy's shoulder.

"No... It's time for night, night." Amy said, trying hard to keep herself from slapping Vector upside the head.

They walked inside when they decided to simply leave the two on the couch. Amy had also decided that it would be a good idea to text Rouge to warn about what she was going to come home to.

"All right you two..." Amy said, placing Vector on the couch. "Time for night, night."

"We wannnnnaaaaaaaa...PARTY!" Knuckles sobbed, incoherently.

"You can party tomorrow." Mephiles sighed with disdain before literally throwing the echidna on the couch.

Vector vomited all over his drunken friend; Knuckles responded to the action by vomiting on him. After about five more minutes of vomiting, the two passed out for the night.

"I'd say they're out, don't you think?" Mephiles asked, completely stunned.

"Yeah... Heh...heh..." Amy laughed, awkwardly.

"Let me take you home." The hedgehog said, guiding her out.

"Sorry Rouge..." Amy mumbled to herself as she walked out of the apartment.

Another half an hour later, Amy was walking up to her apartment door.

"Well this is me." She said, getting ready to say good night.

Before she had a chance to unlock her door, Mephiles leaned in closer to her that they were almost making complete body contact.

"Can I come in?" He asked, his voice heavy and seductive.

Amy starting feeling...hot?

"I don't know... I mean we only just met..."

"Please Rose... Just for a few minutes..." He requested, pressing his muzzle gently against hers.

The pink hedgehog resisted the strong urge to strip naked right there in the hallway; besides, she vowed she would wait until marriage.

"Maybe just for a minute..." She said, sweat forming on her forehead.

The pink hedgehog unlocked the door and walked into the dark apartment. The dark hedgehog remained right behind her as she placed her coat on the table; placing his large paws seductively along her hips gently rubbing them.

Amy did not want to admit how turned on she felt.

"Do you that like?" Mephiles whispered, lovingly.

"Fuck yeah!" Amy blurted.

Mephiles changed the location of his hands and gently began rubbing them up and down her thighs. Fuck did it feel good for the pink maiden; but she really wasn't sure if she was ready to go all the way yet.

She could feel her breathing becoming more and more heavy, while her body was almost dripping with sweat. She wanted to satisfy her lust so deeply, but that her brain was screaming at her to wait.

It wasn't very long until Amy could feel Mephiles' hands starting to travel slowly up to her shoulders, shivering the whole time his fingers trailed.

"I really don't think this is a good idea! I've only just met him! But it feels so God Damn good! I want him to take me right here on the table!"

She took his hands and rested them against along her chest. She really like this hedgehog; she wanted to be sure that this time she would do things right and make it work. She knew that there was something very mysterious about the hedgehog, but at the same time, she found him very charming and alluring. That was something she never saw in anyone before, and she kind of liked that. She liked the feeling of passion, but when she thought about some more, she realized that tonight would not be the night.

She would wait; she would a little a longer so that when she was ready, it would be special.

Mephiles was just about to pull off her dress when she turned around; grabbing his hands and holding them gently.

"Mephiles... I really like you, but... I'm afraid tonight is not going to be the night."

The faded black hedgehog was actually a little surprised.

"Do you not like me?" He asked.

"No, no I like you a lot. It's just that I don't want to ruin it."

He pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair.

"If you want to wait, then I will wait." He whispered.

"Your not like any man I ever met before." She said, softly.

Mephiles chuckled at the comment before he gently kissed her on the lips.

After a few more minutes, the two parted.

Mephiles walked out of the door.

"You'll call me won't you?" Amy asked.

"What would keep me away?" He whispered, gently placing his hand on her face one more time before disappearing down the hall.

The pink hedgehog closed the door before walking into the bathroom turning on the water to take a cold shower to cool down.

She smiled; she was glad she made the right decision. When the time was right, it would all be perfect. It now seemed like she had finally found a man she could spend the rest of her life with. Only she didn't realize of the darkness that was just peering around the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapter ends a little abruptly, but I wanted to end it before it starting dragging. I know you guys are waiting for Shadow to come back into the story. Don't worry, he'll back in the next chapter. Until then, Read, Review, or PM. DUECES!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with a new chapter. As I promised Shadow is going to appear again unfortunately there is no Shadamy yet...but it back and enjoy what I have for now?**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Amy opened her eyes to see the early morning rays peeking through her window. Although she had gotten very little sleep that night she felt like she was on top of the world at that moment; and she didn't want anyone taking that feeling away from her. She finally met someone and he made feel like she was wanted. Sonic never made her feel that way in all of the years that she had known him. All those feelings belonged to Sally; but the past was the past and she would only look forward.

She got out of bed when she realized that Rouge was going to be greeted to her husband and his crocodile friend unconscious on her couch. She decided it be best to go over there and see if Rouge was going to need some help.

Amy walked over to her closet and pulled out some black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt with some socks and some black hightops. She pulled her clothes on and walked out of the apartment.

As she walked down the street, she wondered how long it was going to be until she would see Mephiles again. She hoped it wouldn't be too long as she enjoyed spending time with him, listening to his intoxicating voice and breathing in his spicy smell.

Amy then stopped for a second when she realized: what about Shadow?

They were supposed to go on that double date with Knuckles and Rouge when that last minute emergency had come up, leading her to go dancing with Mephiles. Still she couldn't help but think it had somehow still did wrong to Shadow. She knew that he really liked her, and she liked him to; but that's when she realized she was going to have to choice who she wanted to be with. She was going to have to let Shadow down; just how Sonic had done to her. She knew how it felt and it made her feel completely horrible that now it was her turn. Unlike Sonic however, she would not humiliate him one the stop and bring Mephiles with her when she did it.

"Rejecting people is not going to be easy, is it?" Amy groaned as she ran her hand through her pink quills.

Before she knew it, she found herself standing in front of Knuckles and Rouge's home.

She rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Rouge's voice asked.

"It's Amy." She said.

"Hi honey, what are you doing in this part of the city?"

"I wanted to come and see if you needed help with Knuckles and Vector."

"I think you must have read my mind. I'll buzz you in."

The door opened and Amy walked up several flights of stairs before knocking on her friends door.

Rouge opened it.

"Hey there Amy. Come on in."

The pink hedgehog walked inside to see Knuckles sitting at the counter looking haggard and holding a cup of coffee.

"How do you feel, Knucklehead?" Amy asked.

"I have a massive migraine and I smell like vomit. Other than that I'm pretty good. I feel bad for Vector though; Espio's going to kill him when he gets back to the agency."

"Knuckles haven't Rouge and I told you about partying?"

Knuckles grumbled slightly.

"That I need to take it easy because if I don't, I end drinking more than I should."

Rouge chuckled as pecked his head.

"We just don't want to go to jail again."

"I fell asleep in a garbage can one time and I get arrested for public intoxication! I mean I'm not the first person to do that!" Knuckles growled, embarrassed.

"Well you won't to worry about that anymore Knuckles." Rouge said. "Because I'm going to be cutting back on my missions."

"Why?" He asked.

"Remember when I went to the doctor a couple days ago when I was complaining that I had an upset stomach?" She asked, playfully.

"No..." Knuckles responded, although he knew what she was going to tell him.

"That's right, Daddy to be..."

"Wha..." Was a he could muster out.

"I just got the news the morning. You and I going to be parents!" The bat said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rouge that's wonderful!" The pink hedgehog said, hugging her friend.

Knuckles just stood there in shock.

"Congratulations, Daddy!" Amy said to the echidna, patting him gently on the shoulder.

The echidna continued to remain frozen.

Rouge was about to say something when she started to turn a sickly green.

"I'll be right back!" She ran off to the bathroom.

Amy laughed sympathetically when she heard Rouge vomiting. She was very happy for her though; a baby was the perfect thing to have finally settle her down to a quiet home life with Knuckles."

"Are you going to tell Shadow?" She heard Knuckles ask.

"Tell Shadow what?" She asked.

"About that guy you were with last night."

Amy lowered her head.

"You mean Mephiles?" She asked.

"I kinda knew that was the reason you coming over this morning."

"Nothing happened..."

"Look Amy, you really don't owe Shadow anything as the date fell through before anything was official; but he does really like you. So it would be best to tell him the truth so you don't give him any false hope that you might still go for him."

"I'll hurt him; just like how Sonic hurt me."

Knuckles rested his palm on her shoulder.

"I know it'll hurt him, but that's the way it is sometimes. Although I know you won't reject him in public like that blue bastard did. You know what you have to do."

"Your right Knux."

The two turned to see Shadow and Rouge walk into the kitchen.

"What were you two talking about?" Rouge asked.

"Amy has something to tell you." Knuckles said to the black hedgehog.

Shadow turned to the her.

"What do you want to tell me, Rose?"

Amy felt even more horrible; why did it have to be so hard?

"Shadow... I... Kind of... started a relationship with another guy."

Shadow's eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean..."

"The night Sonic rejected me, I ran off and I met this hedgehog who looked like you; and he comforted me and listened to what happened, and it felt nice. Then after you and Rouge were called away cancelling the double date, I ran into him again, and he took me dancing. I never felt so alive when I was with him. Things got a little sidetrack when we had to carry Knucklehead here and Vector home..."

Knuckles grumbled.

"...But I never felt anything for a good like this, not even Sonic. So I have to tell you that I don't anything is going happen between and I didn't want to get your hopes up."

Shadow stared at her; his eyes looked hurt, yes, but he didn't look angry.

"Are you happy?" He asked, softly.

"Yes..." Amy said, looking down.

The black hedgehog gently pulled her head up.

"Don't feel guilty about what about happened. I guess I didn't express my feelings quick enough; and someone else came and took your breath away."

"I just wanted to tell you now before you found out the hard way, like I did."

Shadow smiled.

"Don't compare yourself to that faker; you'll always be better than him."

Amy sighed heavily before she walked to the door.

"I'm gonna head home now." She said.

"You gonna be all right?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah... I'll see you guys later." She was gone.

Shadow sighed.

"So you're not hurt?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow turned to him dumbfounded before scowling.

"I'm devastated, you fucking idiot! But what good is it going to do to be angry?"

"Meaning..."

"I love Amy more than anything, but I want her to be happy, so I'll have to let her go. After I do one thing."

"What are you going to do?" Rouge asked.

"I'm going to follow the two and see what this guy is like."

"Shadow..." Rouge protested. "That's not a good idea."

"I just want to know if he treats her well. I don't want him hurting her. When I see that he's good to her, then I'll walk away quietly."

"Amy can take care of herself, Shadow." Knuckles said, irritated.

"I know she can, but I just want to be sure... I don't want to see her hurt all over again." His voice sounded faraway as he left the kitchen.

Knuckles and Rouge sat in silence as they worried about their friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Shadow he's so devastated, but don't worry there is going to Shadamy soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Looks like Shadow and Knuckles are going do some spying**

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Shadow was sitting on the front steps of the apartment as he thought about what Amy had told him earlier that morning. He didn't realize how much the blow had really hurt him. Sure he was hurt when she told him the truth, but he was still in shock at the time and was still processing what had just happened. Now when the words had really caught up with him, he felt so empty.

Even then however, he loved the pink hedgehog more than anything and only wanted her happiness; even if it wasn't with him.

He heard the sound the sound of the door opening to see Knuckles come and sit beside him.

"You okay?" The echidna asked, gruffly.

Shadow sighed.

"Physically..."

"I know it sucks, but she never meant to hurt you."

"I know, I just wish that I told how I felt sooner. Now I have to accept the fact that someone else got to her first."

"Life's a bitch, isn't it?" The echidna laughed, bitterly.

Shadow couldn't help but laugh.

"True it is."

The two continued to sit in silence.

"So are you still in shock about what Rouge just told you?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles sighed.

"I don't know how I should I feel. I mean can you imagine; I'm going to be a daddy and that's such a wonderful feeling. But what if I'm not good at it?"

Shadow smiled.

"You're going to be a great father; it'll come naturally to you when the baby finally comes."

Knuckles grinned.

"I know I can't chose what the gender of the baby is, but I really hope it's a girl; a beautiful baby girl."

"I can't imagine it." Shadow chuckled.

"Me either, but it would be nice."

A few more minutes passed.

"Are you still going to spy on Amy and her new guy?" Knuckles asked, his voice now serious.

Shadow frowned.

"I just want to know if he's good to her. When I know for sure that she is being treated well, I'll leave her alone to her happiness."

"Shadow I know you're worried about her, but have to let her take care of herself. She's perfectly capable of handling herself; she doesn't need you to protect her. Actually it may make her more upset; making her think that you're stalking her."

"I know! I just that closure! I won't feel better if I don't have that! What else do I have?!" Shadow snarled.

"You have Rouge and me."

"But the two of you are moving on; the two of you are starting a family and there won't be a place for me."

"You're our best friend, there will always be a place for you!"

The black hedgehog lowered his head making the echidna feel a little bad.

"Shadow I'm sorry."

"No... I'm sorry Knuckles... It's just that it always appears that I seem to lose anyone I become close to. It's like I'm losing Maria all over again; and it felt that Amy's was closing the hole that Maria had left, and now that is hole is forming again."

Knuckles sighed.

"You're not going to feel better unless you do this, are you?"

Shadow shook his head, smiling sadly.

"Sigh... All right; if it's going to make you feel better, but I'm coming with you so I can make sure you don't anything you're going to regret later on."

"If you must, but no drinking." Shadow stated, firmly.

Knuckles was about to protest, but only ended up grumbling to himself.

Later that evening, Knuckles and Shadow were getting ready to go out for the evening.

Shadow made sure he looked good in case he accidently made his presence to Amy known; that and he had to be sure Knuckles didn't get distracted and ended up over partying again; especially since he might want to celebrate the thought of becoming a father.

He looked in the mirror one last time.

"You ready?" He asked his red companion.

"I guess so..." He replied.

The two walked out of the bathroom to see Rouge sitting at the kitchen table dipping some fried chicken into some chocolate ice cream.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked.

"We decided to go out to dinner and maybe see a movie." Shadow said, trying to sound casual.

Rouge smiled.

"All right boys, have fun. Knuckles before you leave, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Shadow why don't wait for me outside."

Shadow grunted walking out.

"You're going to spy on Amy, aren't you?"

"It wasn't that surprising, was it?"

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"That's why I'm going with him. Just to wait up for me when I get home."

"Don't I always?"

Knuckles kissed her on the forehead before he left.

After about a half an hour, the two were hiding around the corner about twenty feet away from Amy's apartment.

"Are you sure Amy's going out tonight?" Asked Knuckles.

"According to the text message that she sent Rouge, she said she was meeting her new man at a some restaurant right about now." The black hedgehog stated, his body feeling so uneasy.

"You do realize how pathetic this is, don't you?" Knuckles sighed.

"When I want you opinion, I'll ask for it!" He growled.

Just then, they saw Amy exiting the building. She was till dressed in her black jeans, but had changed into a sleeveless white top and some black boots with her pinned halfway back and curly.

"She looks nice; I wonder where exactly she is going." Knuckles said.

Amy check through her purse to see if she forgot anything. Seeing that everything was good, she started off.

"Go!" Shadow ordered.

The two slowly began following her. From the looks of it, she was heading deep within downtown.

"Amy never comes down here. I wonder why she is all of a sudden." Knuckles said, stunned.

"That's not making me feel better." Shadow growled.

"I'm starting to see why you're worried her."

It wasn't very long until they found themselves standing in front of a rather high end looking restaurant.

Amy walked inside and was led away by the waiter.

Knuckles and Shadow looked at each other, feeling rather confused.

"I never heard of this place, maybe I'll bring Rouge here sometime." Knuckles said, admiring the place. "You ready to go in?"

Shadow breathed deeply.

"Yes I am."

They walked inside to be greeted by a blonde waitress.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Is it just the two of you?" She asked.

"Yup." Shadow said, trying to sound as casual as he could.

The waitress smiled as she led them to their table. They sat down as she handed them their menu's.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." She was gone.

Shadow his head to see Amy sitting by herself in the back, drinking some red wine and smiling happily to herself.

"She looks so happy... Knuckles, Amy and this guy took you and Vector home last night; do you remember what this guy looked like?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles rested his hand on his chin.

"My memory is rather fuzzy but yeah, I seemed to remember a little bit."

"Well..."

"Actually he looked a bit like you."

Shadow felt a rather cold feeling spread across him.

"How so?"

"Exactly what I said, he looked a little like you; only he had his stripes were teal and his eyes were this dark green... Oh there he is now."

Shadow turned to see Mephiles glide over to the pink hedgehog. Amy smiled as she him and stood up to greet. The black hedgehog actually cringed when saw his dark duplicate wrap his arms around her. Even Knuckles was cringing.

"Shadow... There's something very wrong about that hedgehog..."

"I know there is... I know there is..."

The waitress came back to the table.

"Would you like a bottle of..."

"Yes!" They both said, not even looking at her.

"Be right back!" She said cheerfully, not even fazed by their shock.

"What is he doing with her?!" Shadow demanded.

"You know who that is?" Knuckles asked.

"How could I forget him?"

"Then who is he?"

Shadow sighed deeply.

"His name is Mephiles; he looks like me because he copied my form when he escaped from the scepter of darkness. Vowing to destroy me ever since... When we blew out the flames of disaster, I thought that would be the end of him. However, it looks he managed to survive; how I don't know."

"But what is his interest in Amy?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"That's the part that really bothers me, he must have discovered my feelings for her; and if he knows that I want her, then he wants to her too. I also have no reason to doubt that he'll probably use her against me for his own twisted amusement."

"I'm sure Amy will realize that soon enough." Knuckles said, assuredly.

They turned there heads to see the two of them sitting with their foreheads touching and their hands into locked. Mephiles seemed to be talking softly to her; and whatever he was saying seemed to have Amy melt like a stick of butter.

"Or maybe not..."

A few more hours passed as Shadow and Knuckles and Shadow continued to watch the pair together; and every passing moment made Shadow more and more angered.

"I should stop this; I should go over there right now and beat the fuck out of him!" Shadow growled, his teeth barred like a wild animal.

"What good is that going to do? Amy is obviously smitten by him; doing anything right now is just going make her think that you're just jealous, and she'll hate you for that. You don't that to happen do you?" Knuckles explained.

Shadow turned back to her. He looked so defeated when he saw her smile.

"No I don't."

"As toxic as it may be, you're going to have to keep your distance for a while; just until the time is right to expose Mephiles for what he really is."

"YOU MEAN STAND BY AND DO NOTHING?!" Shadow screamed.

"You don't have a choice, Shadow. Even you try to say something, Mephiles will more than likely lie; and from the looks of it, Amy without a doubt will take his word over yours."

Shadow felt his body go limp when he realized that the echidna was right.

"You're right Knuckles... That's exactly what will happen, and then I won't be able to protect her at all; which is exactly what that bastard wants."

The waitress came back for the last time.

"Here's your change and enjoy there rest of your night."

"Oh I doubt that's happening." Shadow growled at her.

The waitress laughed thinking it was a joke and just left.

"Come on, let's just go home. There's nothing else we can do right now." Knuckles sighed.

Shadow stood up.

"Yeah... Let's go..."

As they started walking away, Shadow glanced back at Amy one last time.

He sighed and started to turn.

"_A pity, isn't it Shadow?"_ He thought he heard Mephiles purr.

He turned his head back to see Mephiles staring directly at him; his eyes twisted in malicious amusement.

Shadow snarled in his direction.

_"It's killing you that she wants me and not you. Such a shame for you... But she is mine, Shadow; and their won't be a thing you'll be able to do about it." _He could hear the twisted laughter ring through his mind.

He noticed Amy hadn't taken any notice of him and decided it was for the best.

With no other option, Shadow walked out of the restaurant; determined to protect Amy from Mephiles, no matter the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>Shit just hit the fan... Wonder what's going to happen next. Stay tuned for more...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Time for another update**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>chapter 7<p>

A few afternoons later, Amy had gone out with Rouge. The two young women were browsing around a couple baby stores; trying to pick out some things for the new baby.

While Amy did agree to help Rouge with some of her baby shopping, there was something else she really wanted to discuss the last few days with her. During the time she was seeing Mephiles, Shadow and Knuckles seemed to behaving more and more oddly. She could understand why Shadow was acting this way as he was rather trying to accept that she chose Mephiles over him, but Knuckles that seemed rather odd. I mean she and Knuckles had always been very close, but never in that way, but then again, maybe it was something else. So she was hoping that maybe Rouge could give some clarity as to what was going on.

Rouge walked over to the baby and began to show some of them to Amy.

"What do you think about this?" She asked, holding up what looked like a little white sweater and some leggings.

Amy smiled uneasily.

"That's nice Rouge, but there's kind of a different reason why I wanted to come out with you this afternoon..."

"Or what about this?" Rouge held up a little pink dress.

"That's cute but..."

"Or what about these?" She held up a little blue tuxedo for boy.

"Rouge I really need to ask you..."

"Isn't this adorable?!" The white bat exclaimed, showing her some little jeans and a turtle neck.

"ROUGE CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE MINUTE?!" The pink hedgehog demanded, looking like she was going to burst into tears.

Rouge turned to her before she felt guilt start to sink in.

"I'm sorry, honey. What is it?"

"It's about Shadow."

"What..."

"He's been acting strange the last several days. So has Knuckles."

Rouge felt her throat go dry; she was hoping in the back of her mind that Amy wouldn't press on Shadow and Knuckles' odd behavior. However it was becoming more and more noticeable that she knew Amy was going to start asking questions. Rouge herself really didn't understand what was going on either; all Knuckles had told her was that Shadow believed there was something off about Mephiles.

"Why don't we grab some lunch and talk." The bat suggested.

About twenty minutes later, Amy and Rouge were sitting at a café slowly sipping on their iced tea.

"All right Amy, I know very little as to why those two are acting so fucked up; but I will tell the very little I do know."

"Well why are they?!" Amy asked.

"Well you see Shadow was worried about you and he wanted to be sure that this new guy was treating you well, so he wanted to follow one night and see if you were okay; he promised that if he knew that you were being taken care of he would end there."

"What does that have to do with Knuckles?"

"He tagged along to make sure that Shadow wouldn't do anything stupid."

"And you knew this!?" Amy asked, incredulous.

"I told them it was a stupid idea, actually Knuckles sided with me as well..."

"But..."

"But when they came back from following on your one date, they both were horrified. I asked them what was wrong, but they wouldn't tell me a thing. All Knuckles told me was that there was something very off about they guy you were with; and they've been following every time you out with him."

"They don't trust me?!" Amy asked feeling betrayed.

"Honey I didn't say that; I said they didn't trust him, that's all."

"They're invading my privacy! I just want to move on, but they're not letting me!" The pink hedgehog cried.

Rouge knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Amy they had good intentions..."

"AND YOU... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!" She screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to get involved!"

"You lied to me! You're supposed to trust me; I thought you, Shadow and Knuckles were my friends! I guess I was wrong!"

Rouge actually felt hurt by what she said.

"Okay that's not fair!" She said, raising her voice.

"Ease dropping on me and not telling me about isn't really far to me, either!"

Amy stood up abruptly from the table,no longer wanting to continue the conversation.

"You know what forget it! It's obvious I'm no longer going to be able to trust you or your friends anymore! Have a nice fucking life!"

She stormed off in a rage. She couldn't believe that her friends would do that to her; they thought she was unable to take care of herself so instead of just being honest with her they would spy on her and lie about it. That's when she realized that maybe she really didn't know her friends after all.

Later that evening Amy sat in the corner of her bedroom. Her telephone would not stop ringing and her voice mail was constantly being bombarded with messages from either Rouge or Knuckles begging her to pick up the phone and talk to them.

Amy however refused to leave her place from the corner. She was a grown woman she could take care of herself and everything was fine. Why couldn't they see that?

As the evening passed, the messages went from begging to talk to scolding her and calling her a child for avoiding them and to at least talk to them civilly about the situation; but Amy refused to give in until they apologized for invading her privacy and lying about it.

Then they left one final message.

"All right Amy I think at this point you really don't want to hear what we have to say and that's a damn shame because you were right I thought we were friends." Rouge could be heard.

"Amy we had reasons for doing what we did and we're not sorry for it. There's something about that guy you're with that isn't right." Knuckles seemed to growl.

Amy wanted to get up and start talking but she remained glued on the floor. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"You're not getting on the phone are you? I know you are in the room right now but are purposely refusing to answer, aren't you?!" Knuckles demanded.

Amy wanted to say a million things to them but she couldn't move no matter what she did.

"Sigh... You know what then... Fine! If that's the way you want things to be, then we won't bother you anymore! We won't follow you, we won't call you, we won't even visit you as it is obvious you think we don't care about you!" Rouge sobbed, angrily.

Amy tried to swallow one of her own; she was about to lose her friends and she didn't have the strength to fight for them.

"Just remember that we only did what did because we were worried; but I guess to you we were jerks for that!" Knuckles growled.

"Get off the floor Amy! You're to lose your closest friends and you don't even care! If you end it here, they'll be gone for good! Go and talk to them!"

Even with internal fight, the pink hedgehog remained still; it was over.

"Goodbye Amy." Click.

"Mailbox full." Said the machine.

Amy sat there numbly.

"I just pushed my friends away. I didn't even try to listen. Maybe I was wrong..."

She stared at the phone some more; deciding whether or not to call them back. But at this point, it seemed like it was too late; she had her chance and she blew it.

However maybe it was for the best; even if she did patch things up with them, she never was going to be to trust them again. Ever time she would go out, she would always be wondering if her friends were following her; and you couldn't have a friendship if you couldn't have trust.

"I need a drink..." She sighed, grabbing her coat.

A couple of drinks later Amy was sitting at the bar staring into her empty wine glass. She never felt so miserable then she did right now.

"You want another miss?" Asked the bartender.

Amy looked up smiling sadly.

"Yeah... One more wouldn't hurt."

The man poured her some red wine.

"Bad day huh? He asked.

"Yeah..."

"Boyfriend troubles?"

"Not exactly... He's wonderful it's just that my so called friends didn't trust him so they started following me behind my back and then lied to me about it."

"That sounds rough."

"Tell me about it. Why couldn't my friends trust me? I never would have gone out with this guy if I knew he was no good. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my fucking self!"

The bartender sighed.

"That's hard to say, maybe they're jealous. Or maybe they see something that you may not have. You seem like a nice girl but everyone can mistakes once in a while."

Amy sighed before finishing her drink.

"I guess that makes sense, but then whose right or wrong?"

Life's a bitch!" The bartender laughed, bitterly.

Amy got up; leaving the tab on a tip on the table.

"Thanks for the ear."

"Don't mention it."

Amy walked out of the bar and back to her apartment when she felt someone grab her arm.

She was about to scream when she saw it was only Mephiles.

"You scared me for a second." She said grinning, sheepishly.

"You're out awful late by yourself." Mephiles said, his voice low and heavy.

"I just wanted a couple of drinks; I think there is something you should know."

Mephiles raised his brows slightly.

"What exactly is that?"

"Well Shadow and Knuckles were spying on us and they told my friend Rouge and they never once told me the truth about what they were doing. I probably would never even found this out if I didn't notice there odd behavior. But you don't have to worry about it because I'm not friends with them anymore."

Mephiles' eyes seemed to darken.

"Why were they even spying on us at all?!" He demanded, his voice starting to rise.

Amy was rather frightened by his tone.

"They believed that you couldn't be trusted. They claimed that there was something off about you."

He turned to her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

She smiled lovingly.

"Of course I do; I never would have gotten so defensive if I didn't trust you."

Mephiles' eyes softened as he rested his palm on her face.

"That's good to know, because I trust you too."

"That's true; you have no reason to doubt me."

The two hedgehogs began kissing passionately in the night light. Everything seemed to fade away from Amy's mind when she kissed him. She felt like everything was complete and nothing needed to be fix.

"GET A ROOM!" A woman that was walking by, jeered toward them.

Amy blushed widely.

"Let's talk upstairs for a few minutes."

The two arrived to her apartment about 20 minutes later. Going inside Amy was about to take her coat off when she felt Mephiles behind her.

She felt a mad blush forming on her face.

"Mephiles I really..."

She felt herself cut off when she felt Mephiles' hands trail down to her thighs, just hitting the right spot. Damn it felt good.

She let a moan when she felt the pale hedgehog begin to message her thighs. Every ounce of her body tingled she wanted it so badly; but she still wasn't ready to go all the way.

She was about to voice her opinion when she felt Mephiles begin to trail his fingers all along her back sending shivers down her back. He stopped his trail at her shoulders beginning to massage them gently. Amy couldn't help but moan; she never felt so alive.

She took his hands and once again rested them against her chest. She lay her head against his own chest; why couldn't her friends understand how good she felt at this moment?

Mephiles was about to pull off her shirt when Amy felt herself subconsciously grab his hand. Again she was not ready.

"Mephiles not tonight... I think it's going to be a while till I will be ready." She said smiling, sadly.

The pale hedgehog looked at her rather surprised; he was almost convinced that she would be ready this time.

He gently let go of her shirt and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Forgive me, my love. I was to hasty."

Amy rest her head against his.

"No... You've been a perfect gentleman; it's just that I don't want to cheapen it. Not when I know the timing will be perfect."

He kissed her forehead.

"I guess I'd better head home then."

He walked out the door.

Amy shut it behind her.

She smiled.

"What could possibly go wrong with this situation?

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter is out. This one gets a little darker but nothing really happens. Also this chapter has a slight Shadamy moment.**

**other than that enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

6 Months Later

Amy had gotten progressively closer with Mephiles in the months that had followed. She would spend almost everyday with him and every minute she would spend with her dark prince was something she never didn't want to lose. Not for anything else in the world.

Amy was walking down the street on the chilly afternoon. She had spent a wonderful evening with Mephiles the night before; he even had bought her a brand new fall coat, and she just wanted to wear it out and about. The best thing about all of this was, she didn't even think about Sonic at all.

She was about to turn the corner when to her shock she saw Knuckles and Rouge walking out of a coffee shop. The white bat's belly was now very swollen and she looked like she would be ready to give birth in weeks time.

The pink hedgehog felt horrible for the way she ended things with them and wanted more than anything to become friends again; but at the same time, they did spy on her behind her back than be upfront with her. She knew as long as she was with Mephiles, then they weren't going to let up with her.

"Amy?" Rouge asked, staring at her.

Amy stopped in her tracks.

"Rouge... Knuckles... How have you been?" She asked, trying to remain composed.

"Pregnant." Rouge stated emotionlessly while rubbing her swollen belly.

"What are you having?"

"It's a boy." Knuckles answered just as cold.

"Hey... I was wondering if maybe you guys would like to have lunch with me sometime, and maybe catch up and patch up some things." The pink hedgehog said, hopeful.

"I don't think so." Knuckles said, his voice dry.

"Look... I'm sorry things ended the way they did. I was just angry that you guys didn't think I could look after myself; but I want to try and work things out."

"Why didn't you try to work things out with us six months ago?!" Rouge snarled.

"I was angry and I thought it was too late to apologize. So I'm saying it now and I'm sorry."

"I don't accept your apology." Rouge stated, coldly.

"Rouge you know I have a hard time admitting I was wrong and I want to admit it; I'm really sorry."

"If you're really sorry then you'll stop seeing Mephiles." Knuckles rebutted.

Amy felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Why do you guys insist that I break up with him? Mephiles has done nothing wrong!"

"He's not right for you Amy! There's something sinister about him!" The echidna, growled.

"Is this because I decided to date him instead of Shadow? Because that's really petty if that's the reason." Amy growled.

"That's not the reason at all; and you know it!" Rouge responded feeling rather offended.

"Guys I love Mephiles dearly; can't you just please accept that? Rouge what I told that I felt there was something off about Knuckles; would I stop hanging out with you? No I wouldn't; I would respect your happiness and try to see what you saw in him. Why can't you do the same?"

"Amy this is not the same thing..."

"That's the point Rouge; it is the same thing."

"I don't care Amy! If that hedgehog continues to remain in your life, then we don't want you in ours!" Knuckles simply stated.

The hedgehog realized that this was a battle she was losing. It was heartbreaking, but she guessed that's the way it had to be.

"I love you two dearly, but I love Mephiles too; actually I see myself marrying him and I don't want to let that go. I thought that you two of all people would understand that, but then maybe you can't. If you don't want to hang around me because of my boyfriend, then I guess it has to be then."

The bat and echidna said nothing.

Amy started walking away before she turned back one last time.

"For what it's worth; I am really sorry."

She started to walk away, but rather slowly with the hopes that Knuckles and Rouge would run up to her and accept her apology and try to understand her perspective. She continued for about five minutes only to have no try and stop her.

"Come on Knuckles and Rouge; don't leave like this." She silently begged.

She continued walking for a few more minutes until she decided to turn around to see if they were still in the same spot. When she slowly turned however, the two were long gone. They had made it very clear; they were not coming after her.

Amy felt tears start to roll down her cheeks as sobs started to come up her throat. How could her friends do this to her? How could they just walk away from her after everything they had been through together.

The pink hedgehog began to pick up speed and made a mad dash to her apartment, ignoring everyone in the crowd as she passed. When she got back home she curled into a ball on her couch and cried. She cried over the loss of her friends, the loss of trust, but mostly herself.

"Why can't they understand that this is my life; and what I want to do with it?"

She was again taken out of her thoughts when she heard a knocking on the door.

Hoping that it was Knuckles and Rouge, she opened the door; only to find Sally was on the other side.

Amy was just about to slam the door in her face when the other girl grabbed the door with her hand.

"I know you're mad at me about what happened, but I really wanted someone to talk to." She said, quietly.

"Why?! Don't you have marriage plans to tend to?!" Amy demanded, feeling hurt.

"That's the issue; there isn't going to be a wedding?"

Amy softened her expression slightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Sonic left me."

The pink hedgehog felt surprisingly sympathetic.

"Sally... I'm so sorry... When did he leave you?"

Sally felt tears start to stream down her cheeks.

"He told me last night. He's been seeing Fiona for about 3 months. It's my fault; I found out months ago..."

Flashback

Night Before

"Sonic why have been seeing Fiona all this time?!" Sally demanded, tears falling down her eyes.

Sonic turned towards her.

"Sal things haven't been the same for awhile and I wanted some release from any stress that I'm dealing with right now." He said, not feeling guilty.

"I know things have been hard, especially since we got engaged and all of the wedding planning; but we have to do everything in our power to pull through it. For better or for worse."

"Sally I just can't deal with this right now." He said.

"Do you need more time Sonic? If you do, then I can wait; I'll wait for as long as you need."

"That's not what I'm saying Sally; I don't want to marry you."

Sally felt her heart crack in two.

"Why? Was it something I did?"

"We're growing apart, and I don't think marriage is in the cards right now."

"Sonic you can't just take a step back in our relationship; not at this point in time."

"I think it would be for the best. You and I need space to..."

"Sonic... I'm pregnant."

Sonic's eyes widened slightly.

"How far are you?" He asked.

"About 2 months. I was going to surprise you on our honeymoon..."

Sonic's manner didn't change.

"Sally I'm not marrying you. You understand? It's over."

The squirrel chipmunk hybrid sat down on the couch, feeling so defeated.

"What about the baby?"

"It's not my problem. Do whatever you want with it. I don't care..."

There was an awkward silence in the room before Sonic spoke one last time.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight; and I'll be out of here first thing in the morning."

He went into the bathroom and shut the door. It was all said and done.

End of Flashback

Amy and Sally were sitting together at the kitchen table as Sally finished her depressing story.

Amy breathed deeply.

"I can't believe he did that to you; and he left you pregnant."

"Sigh... I know, but I guess that's the way it is." Sally said, as she gently rubbed her belly. "But part of it is my fault too."

"How so?" Amy asked.

"I knew about Sonic having sex with Fiona behind my back for months. That right there should have been the indication that it was over; but I foolishly thought that if I got pregnant, he would feel guilty and everything would go back to way it was. Boy was I wrong."

"I guess Sonic wasn't right for either us." Amy sighed.

Sally laughed bitterly.

"Guess not."

The two sat in silence.

"Word around the grapevine is that Knuckles and Rouge haven't been speaking to you because of some guy you've been seeing."

"Word travels fast..."

"It would appear so"

Amy sat still before she spoke.

"I don't understand why they are acting this way. They wanted me to get out and start dating; hell I was going to originally go on double date with them and Shadow, but the night that the date fell through, I spent the most amazing evening with Mephiles. Ever since then, everything has been wonderful. Why can't they be happy for me?"

Sally smiled.

"Are you happy?"

"More than anything."

"Then that's all that matters. It sucks that your friends can't accept the fact that you are seeing that they don't particularly favor; but at the end of the day, it's your life and you decide what to do with it."

"Have they told you about about him?" Amy asked.

"Not much... Except you want to take into the account that they believe there's a darkness that seems to loom around him."

"Still that garb?"

"Pretty much."

"I love him... I think I may want to marry him."

Sally gently grabbed her hand.

"And I hope that happens for you; you deserve happiness."

Several more minutes of silence seemed to pass.

Sally stood up from the table.

"I should home."

Sally and Amy walked to the front door when they opened it to see Shadow standing there looking like he was ready to knock.

"Shadow...!" Amy exclaimed, shocked to him standing there.

"Rose... Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"I was just leaving." Sally said, grinning sheepishly as she left.

"What is it Shadow?" She asked.

"I want you to end your relationship with Mephiles." He said.

"Shadow..."

"Rose you don't understand; Mephiles is evil and he's probably using you as bait to hurt me."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, and the bastard knows that."

Amy felt her nerves become on edge.

"Shadow... Please try to understand... I love him... He's been so loving towards me; and no ones ever felt that towards me before. I don't want that taken away."

"But I love you, Rose. I love you more than anything else in the world; and I know you love me too. Deep in your heart, you know that you know that do."

Amy chocked back a sob.

"I do love you, Shadow, just not as much as I thought I did."

"And that's my fault; I should've told you the truth right from the start, but I let you get away. But I will still everything in my power to make sure that monster doesn't hurt you."

"Shadow..."

Before she could say anything else, the black hedgehog pulled her into a kiss. Amy surprisingly felt herself seem to melt in his arms. She felt warm and safe. It was quite different from the kisses she had with Mephiles. Was Shadow the one who was right then. Could all she have been feeling with Mephiles was erotic passion. She was so confused.

Shadow finally broke away, resting his palm on her face.

"I'll never stop protecting you." He walked away.

Amy simply closed the door as if she was in a trance. She was unsure what to do; and not even aware that Mephiles had been watching them the entire time.

"So you decided to grow a pair of balls, Shadow? Seems like I might have to take action a little sooner than I thought." The pale hedgehog laughed to himself before he vanished into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>This was probably the last pleasant chapter for quite while. Next chapter is where I'm going to start turning up the volume. Until then DUECES!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back again with another chapter of this little fic. This chapter is where I'm really going turn up the volume.**

**I'm going to everyone right now that this chapter is going to be very disturbing and rather gory. So if that kind of thing bothers you, I suggest that you turn back now while you have chance because this chapter is not pleasant.**

**Other than that enjoy the chapter**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Later that evening, Shadow had decided to and go confront Mephiles upfront. He was fed up with his copy luring Amy farther and farther away from him; and he needed to end it, now.

Shadow had picked up word that Mephiles may have been seen at one of Downtown's most exclusive supper clubs; and the black hedgehog was going make damn that everyone there would be exposed to what the pale hedgehog really was.

Gun in hand, he took off towards the inner part of the city. Nothing was going to stop him, it was for Amy's own good.

After about a good fifteen minutes of walking, he arrived to the front doors of the supper club.

Shadow could see the bouncer standing outside of the door; knowing then he was going to have to use his GUN agency to get him inside.

He attempted to walk inside the club before bouncer stopped.

"This is an exclusive club, sir. Your name must be on the list, or you're going to have to wait in line to get in." He said, forcibly.

Shadow whipped out his badge.

"I'm a GUN agent; and I demand entry into the club. I have business I need to take care of." Shadow ordered.

The bouncer seemed to fidget around with what the hedgehog was telling, but he decided that it was best to not cause trouble. He pulled back the rope.

"Go on in, sir." He sighed.

Shadow grunted before walking inside. Once in, he could see the numerous booths and the dance floor on the lower level. He walked towards the back of the club, which was known to be the VIP, and saw Mephiles sitting casually in the back. Almost as if he had been waiting for the hedgehog to attend.

Glaring hard, he walked towards his carbon copy.

"Mephiles! I've been looking for you!" He glared.

"Oh...?" Mephiles asked in a rather playful tone. "Why have you been looking for me? I've done nothing wrong."

"Cut the bullshit! I've come here to tell you that you're not going to see Amy anymore!"

Mephiles laughed.

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen you?"

Shadow pulled out his gun, aiming it directly at him.

"Because if you don't, you're going to experience pain that you never thought was possible!"

The pale hedgehog stood up. His eyes gleamed ominously in the dim light.

"I know exactly what this is all about Shadow. You're jealous; you can't stand the fact that Rose wanted me and not you."

"That's not what that it is at all! I was prepared to let her go, but then I had come to learn you were the one that she was fantasizing about! That's when I realized, you had to be up to something! Now that I have you where I want, tell me why you trying to seduce her!"

Mephiles cocked his head back before he let a deep chuckle escape him.

"I knew you had strong feelings for, but I didn't realize how strong they really were. Should anything befall on her, you may in fact snap. Such a romantic thought when you truly think about it. Yet even though she always loved Sonic, you always loved her. You loved the way she made you feel; it was almost like your precious Maria had returned from her grave and was mending the hole that she created after her death. Perhaps that's why I felt so intrigued by her. She is exactly like always perceived her to be, innocent and delicate. However when she cried, I was there to dry her tears."

Shadow could feel his blood boil.

"The mere thought of you just touching her hand makes me ill." He said in a very low voice.

"I know you've been trying to get her away from me, Shadow; and I know that have not been quite successful..." His eyes darkened. "...Until last night."

Shadow's eyes widened.

"Last night?"

"I saw you come to her apartment. I saw you try to convince about who I really was; and from the looks of it she was just going to dismiss everything as I have been able to make her feel what no man ever made her feel before."

Shadow felt his body cringe by every word.

"But then you kissed her, and she enjoyed it. I could see the way that she melted in your arms. It's if she knows somewhere in her subconscious that you're her true love."

Shadow smirked.

"That's right! I am her true love! It seems now that she is starting to it."

Mephiles' brows seemed to furrow deeply.

"Only that is quite a problem for you Shadow, because you seem to have hit a dead end."

"What do you mean a dead end."

"It's simple really; with Amy succumbing to my will and desire, I can basically do whatever I want with her. Everything I can make her do or that I do to her will make you squirm like a worm trapped within the beak of the bird."

You'll use her however you chose just so you can get me to do whatever you want?!" Shadow demanded.

Mephiles laughed, lowly.

"And now you have it figured it out. You should have never fucked with me, Shadow, you might have lived longer."

Shadow barred his teeth like a wide animal. He wasn't just about to stand there and let the creature control the woman he loved like a tiny puppet. He would rather be dead before he would let anything like that happen.

"I'll tell Amy! I'll her everything you told me! Then she'll know the who truth!" Shadow was about to run out the door when Mephiles called out to him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said, his voice sounding almost deadly.

Shadow turned back towards him.

"And why wouldn't I?" He asked carefully.

"Because I may do something to her that you may not particularly like."

Crimson eyes burned.

"You wouldn't?" He threatened.

"I've been very patient with her these past six months; however should you do something that will more than unlikely upset me, then my patience will completely wear it's end."

"What does this have to do with me?!"

"You know already... She's been caught in my web so that I can kill you."

"But's what going to happen if you manage to get what want?! Will you then leave her be?!"

"That's the best part, Shadow. Once your out of the picture, then I'll have her all to myself. She'll be so infatuated with me, she won't need anyone us but me."

The black hedgehog could feel a tear slide his cheek as everything had officially sunk in.

"Even if you do kill me, she'll never be rid of you? Rose... I should have gotten to you sooner. Now I've only allowed to become more and more entangled in Mephiles' spider web."

The two were interrupted when they heard sound of someone gasping.

They turned around to see Sally standing there. A look of horror wide on her face as she began to breathe rapidly.

"Sally...?" Shadow asked, knowing this wasn't going to end well. "Sally... get out of here..."

Sally nodded before she started to run off. Mephiles however extended his hand and formed a fist which led the squirrel chipmunk hybrid to collapse to the floor; all while screaming in pain.

The pale hedgehog started walking toward as Shadow attempted to fire his gun at him. However the bullets did not seem to affect him at all.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Shadow screamed as he charged toward him. Only Mephiles simply grabbed the hedgehog and violently threw him into the wall, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him helpless.

Mephiles turned his attention towards Sally.

"It's a shame you had to happen upon us, because you now know so much that I can't let you live."

"Please Mephiles! I promise I won't tell anyone! I swear!" She sobbed.

He delicately wiped a tear away from eye.

"As much as I would to believe your words, I'm having a hard time processing the truth in them; and I really don't want to take any chances with you."

"Mephiles please...! I'm pregnant! Please spare me and my baby! I swear to God that I'll keep my mouth shut!" She cried, incoherently.

A crystalized dagger began to form in his hands. He raised it above his head.

"I'm afraid I have no choice. I'm sure you'll eventually understand." He purred.

Shadow tried to pull himself off the ground when noticed a purple aura around him making it impossible to move. Mephiles was holding him in place so he couldn't do anything to save Sally.

Sally let out a sob as she closed her eyes.

Shadow watched in immobilized horror as he was forced to watch Mephiles stab Sally over and over again. His body seemed to cringe and shake by combined sounds of Mephiles' laughter and Sally's agonizing screams. Blood was gushing everywhere and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

After a solid five minutes, Mephiles seized his attack; leaving the anthro female on the ground, bleeding to death.

He released Shadow.

"Mephiles... Why would you do that to her? She wasn't going to tell anyone?" Shadow couldn't believe how tiny his voice.

"I just couldn't take that risk Shadow. She would've ruined everything." He said casually.

Shadow could only sob in response.

Mephiles began to walk out of the club.

"Nothing happened here tonight; because if you claim something happened here, then I may have to do something to Amy; and you definitely wouldn't like it." He was gone.

Shadow weakly crawled over to Sally's dying body, gently cradling her in his arms.

"Sally... Can you hear me?!" He begged.

"Shadow..." She rasped.

The bouncer had come into the back when he noticed all the blood.

"CALL 911 IMMEDIATELY!" Shadow ordered.

The bouncer nodded, running off.

"Shadow... I feel... so cold..."

"Stay with me Sally! You're going to be fine! I just need you to stay with me!"

"I'm... dying... There is no... hope for me..."

"Shh... Just hush now... Save your strength..."

She looked up at him, the light dimming from her eyes.

"Shadow...?"

"What is it?" He asked, gently.

"You... have... to.. protect... Amy..." Sally's chest rose and fell one last as her eyes closed. She was gone.

Shadow felt tears start to pour down his cheeks as he tried to get a response out of her.

"Sally! Sally wake up! Sally I need to hang just a little longer... PLEASE SALLY DON'T DIE ON ME!" He sobbed.

Only she remained cold and still; and all Shadow could do was hold her lifeless body as the sirens began to draw near.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you all this was not a pleasant chapter. But if you really think about it though, this something Mephiles would do. Brace yourself everyone because from here on out, shit's going to hit the fun. On a side note. I have a poll going on so head on over to my profile and check it out. Until next time... DUECES!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter everyone.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Amy had spent the evening lying on her couch as she thought about what had happened earlier that day.

She could remember the altercation that she had with Knuckles and Rouge, and how cold they appeared to be to her. She tried everything in her power to make amends with them, but they wouldn't budge. Claiming that as long as Mephiles was in her life, she would have no part in theirs.

When she had walked away she had hoped that the two would chase after her, only they had made up their mind and walked away.

Then Shadow had dropped by her apartment and had told her that he was convinced that Mephiles had only taken an interest in her because of Shadow's love for her; and Mephiles was willing to do anything to hurt him.

Amy tried to tell Shadow that Mephiles seemed to really love her and how happy she had been the last several months, only it would end with Shadow kissing her passionately on the lips before telling her that he would always protect her no matter what.

Ever since the kiss, she felt really torn. The kiss that Shadow had given her was quite the opposite from the kisses that Mephiles would give her. With Mephiles, she felt lust and passion. With Shadow, she felt warmth and protection; and she liked both of those feelings, but she could only choose one. Was Mephiles really the one she loved dearly or was Shadow the one that was right all along.

Amy was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard pounding on the door.

She quickly ran to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Rose! Please let me in!" Shadow could be heard frantically on the other side of the door.

"Shadow? It's late... What's wrong?" She asked.

"Amy it's important! Something horrible happened tonight!"

"What happened?" She asked.

"Sally was murdered!"

Amy's eyes widened as she opened the door to see Shadow covered in blood.

"Shadow...?!" She asked, frightened.

He rushed into her apartment.

"You have to listen to me Rose... Mephiles killed her. Mephiles told me all of his plans and Sally overheard us. He murdered her to make sure she wouldn't say a word." He said, panting.

Amy felt tears start to run down her cheeks.

"Shadow... Sally was pregnant..." She sobbed.

Shadow breathed deeply.

"I know... She mentioned that to him. She begged him to spare her and the baby and she promised she wouldn't tell anymore."

"Then why are you covered in her blood?" She asked, frightened.

Shadow's eyes widened. It was becoming clear to him that the pink hedgehog was starting to think that he may have murdered Sally.

"Amy... I didn't kill her... I was immobilized by that bastard as he stabbed her death. She lay dying in my arms as I waited for help to come. It was too late though."

The pink hedgehog started to back away from him.

"But you're covered in her blood!" She sobbed.

"I told you Amy, she died while I held her in my arms. She told me to protect you!"

"Well did anyone she this happen?!"

That's when Shadow realized, nobody had been in the back when all of this had taken place and were probably all on the dance floor downstairs. The only other person that had been there was the bouncer, but he had come long after Mephiles had gone and Sally had just bled out. It all became clear, all the evidence was against him.

Amy slowly started to back away.

"Shadow... I'm going to say this nicely but... please get out of my apartment..."

"Rose I didn't kill her! I swear!"

"Please get out of here!"

"Amy please! You have to trust me!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" She screamed, tears poured from her eyes.

Shadow immediately ran to the door, tears were falling from his own eyes.

"Rose I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Was the only thing he could say. He was gone.

Amy immediately locked the door, sobbing uncontrollably hard. This couldn't be the Shadow she knew; she didn't who this person that looked like the black hedgehog really was, but she knew this wasn't the person she thought she knew.

She then heard another knocking on the door.

"SHADOW GO AWAY!" She cried.

"IT'S THE POLICE MA'AM! WE NEED YOU TO ANSWER A FEW QUESTIONS!"

Amy sighed before opening the door and allowing three police officers to enter the apartment.

"We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but have you seen or have been in contact with Shadow the Hedgehog tonight?"

Amy gasped, she already knew.

"Why? What happened?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"We believe that he may have been responsible for the murder of Sally Acorn."

Amy could only blurt our sobs; all of what she had seen now had come together.

"Ma'am I know this may be hard, but we would really appreciate if you could tell us everything you know." The lead officer said, sympathetically.

Amy breathed deeply to try to calm herself down.

"Shadow...sob... came here... He told me what happened to Sally... sob... he claimed that my boyfriend did that to her... but he was covered in her blood... I forced him out... sob..."

"So he's not here?"

"Not anymore..."

The officer sighed.

"Thank you for the information, ma'am. If we need anymore information, we'll let you know okay?"

She nodded.

"Let's go, boys." The officers were gone.

Amy sat at the corner of the living room.

She couldn't help but wonder: was everything she ever knew a lie, all along? Was her infatuation with Sonic only because of how popular and heroic he was? Was her any of her friendships only based on what they could all offer each other; and the worst of all, was Shadow claiming that he changed his ways all those years ago only because he had learned to hide his murderous tendencies so way and only now they were starting to become more noticeable again?

Once more she heard a pounding on the door again.

"Whoever it is, go away!" She cried.

"It's me, my love. Please open the door." Mephiles could be heard on the other side.

Amy breathed a huge sigh of relief and immediately ran to the door, letting the monstrous hedgehog inside.

"Oh Mephiles I'm so glad you're here! Shadow was just here, and he was covered in Sally's blood!" She cried.

He looked down on her.

"Then you already have heard?" He asked.

"I guess so..."

"Poor Shadow... He seemed to go completely off the deep end. He murdered an innocent bystander, all because of jealously."

Amy looked up to his eyes.

"He claimed that you murdered Sally after you taunted him.

Mephiles pretended to look offended.

"Of course he would try to put the blame on somebody else... He wanted somebody to blame for his rage. Especially after what transpired before the incident."

"What happened?"

"I was at the supper club earlier this evening having some dinner when Shadow out of nowhere just burst into the back room. He was furious at me because of my relationship with you. He claimed that I had just swooped and took you away from him and that I was just flaunting our relationship just to spite him. He claimed that if I didn't stop seeing that he would kill me. Sally had overheard the conversation and started screaming at Shadow for being so jealous and for accusing me of things I didn't do. The two then go into a heated debate and I didn't want to get involved with argument that I decided to leave. Had I known that Shadow was going to stab a pregnant woman to death, I would have stayed and tried to change the outcome." He explained, perfectly controlling his voice to make it sound grief stricken.

Amy wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Mephiles, I know you would have done everything in your power to help Sally had you known Shadow was going to do that."

He pulled her closer to me.

"It hurts me most of all that he would threaten to hurt because a feeling of childish rejection; but I knew you would believe and trust me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Amy pulled away from Mephiles and went over to couch, turning on the television. To her surprise the news was on.

"We are interrupting this broadcast to bring this special report..."

The screen changed to a female journalist standing in the middle of the street with dozens of cars everywhere.

"Channel 7 news reporting live in Station Square's entertainment Distract as upcoming new reports that follow GUN agent Shadow the Hedgehog has just been arrested for the murder of Sally Acorn."

Amy gasped.

"So it was true?"

Mephiles sat beside her; keeping his sinister glee deep within him."

The journalist continued.

"Earlier this evening, it was reported that Shadow the Hedgehog had been in Station Square's supper club and had appeared to have a heated argument with deceased, resulting in the victim receiving multiple stab that killed her and her unborn baby."

Amy covered her ears as she didn't want to hear anymore of the story. Mephiles pulled her hands away from her ears, gently holding her tightly.

"You need to hear all of this, you need to know what Shadow has done..."

Amy turned her tear stained face back to the tv.

"Just a few minutes ago, the station has received video footage of the attack, and we are about to play you back the attack; and viewer discretion is advised..."

The screen changed to the video footage of the incident which only showed a black and white image of what was actually Mephiles walking towards Sally who was lying on the ground, with a look of horror on her face. Shadow was conveniently not on the camera image to Mephiles' delight. Sally appeared to be begging for her life as Mephiles pulled out the dagger and began to stab the anthro over and over again. Blood was gushing everywhere as Amy watched with horror as she saw one of her friends being killed right on screen. After a good few minutes the stabbing stopped and the hedgehog left for a few seconds to return and simply place the dying Sally in his arms and just hold completely still; appearing to everyone who was watching he wasn't doing a thing to help her. Sally's eyes were dimming but she they were slowly closing, one could see the look of horror in them when she stared into the eyes of the hedgehog that was holding her. Once she appeared dead, the footage was cut.

The scene shifted back to the journalist.

"Police have just caught the black hedgehog and are now transferring him to Gun's High Security Fortress in the Blue Mountains; where he will be placed in solitary confinement while under extreme security."

The camera panned to several officers holding onto a handcuffed Shadow and leading him to a security truck. The black hedgehog had a look of rage on his face but you could see that that there were also tears in his eyes all while screaming he was innocent and was being framed.

"Stay tuned for further information." It went to commercial.

Amy immediately turned the television off.

"Shadow... why...?" She whispered, softly.

"You know what they say: it's always the quiet ones that snap." Mephiles sighed.

"I always knew he had a cold edge to him, but I didn't think he was capable of something of this caliber."

Mephiles brought the pink maiden closer to him.

"Don't you feel better now you had found me instead?" He purred.

Amy smiled slightly.

"A little bit... But it still breaks my heart, though..."

"I would image that it would be hard to discover that person you have known for so long was capable of doing something like this."

Amy stood up.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, let's go out and do something."

Mephiles chuckled.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea; it seems the atmosphere in here is to on edge."

The two walked out of the apartment; leaving all of the darkness behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Read Review or PM<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone! This update is long overdue as I had reached a wall with playing out the next chapter. But then finally this little number came to me and then creative juices began to flow once again.**

**This chapter is a shorter but it's going to set up what the next chapter is going to entail. And next Chapter is where both shit and blood are going to hit the fan.**

**Until then sit back and enjoy this long awaited update.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days. Days had passed since the incident with Mephiles and Sally at the supper club had taken place. Shadow was under heavily under extreme security at one of the militaries most heavily armed prisons.

Everyone was convinced that it was Shadow that murdered Sally, well except for two people.

Knuckles and Rouge knew very well that Shadow was framed for the crime he did not commit. They may have not witnessed it but they knew the truth.

Rouge had tried everything to convince her fellow agents to give Shadow a fair trial so she could enough to bring Mephiles down. Only that had done nothing as claimed by the commander that the video footage was all they needed to prove that Shadow was as guilty as sin.

Rouge sat at her kitchen counter as she rubbed her swollen belly. How could this situation have gotten so out control? Was it because Mephiles was so crafty and managed to time everything to make it look like it was Shadow all along? Or was it because all of this was going to happen even if they had intervened at the beginning.

The bat's thoughts drifted back to Amy. She was one of her best friends and she completely blind sided her and she and Knuckles had abandoned the pink hedgehog as if she was acting like a drama queen.

Only Rouge then realized maybe she was partly to blame as well; she did lie to Amy about Knuckles and Shadow spying on her. While they only did it with good intentions, it was still wrong. The bat had then figured out that Amy probably never saw Mephiles' evil. He was showing her a romantic side that wouldn't question his motives, thus gaining her affection.

Rouge knew that this situation was bad but that was the way it was. She could say all she wanted about Mephiles, but what physical proof did she have to show Amy? Nothing. She didn't have anything to back up her claims. People could say anything, but words only did so much.

Rouge shot her head up when Knuckles came into the kitchen.

"What's up babe?" He said, pecking her forehead.

Rouge sighed.

"Not much. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About Amy and Mephiles... Maybe we are partially to blame also." She said.

Knuckles took his turn to sigh.

"Maybe you're right."

"There's only so much we were able to say... But if she's not the seen the side of Mephiles that we have, than what proof do we have?"

"None..."

"Exactly... But we do have to do something."

"But what can we do? Right now everyone believes Shadow's is completely guilty."

"Even the rest of our friends?"

Knuckles nodded.

Rouge bit her lip to keep calm.

"This is worse then I thought possible; but right now it looks like we're ones that can start cleaning up this mess; and I know just where to start." She grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Knuckles asked.

"We're going to Amy's. The first step we have complete is gaining her forgiveness." Rouge explained.

Knuckles grinned.

"Ah! Now I get it!"

About a half an hour later, the two neared Amy's apartment.

"Are you sure she'll want to see us?" Knuckles asked. "She might slam the door in our face, and rightfully so."

Rouge frowned.

"We have to try, but yeah she does have a justifiable reason to slam the door on us."

The two walked up the stairs and walked to the pink hedgehog's door.

"You ready, Knuckie?" She asked.

"It's now or never." He answered.

The pregnant bat knocked on the door.

"JUST A MINUTE!" The pink hedgehog could be heard.

The two waited until the pink hedgehog opened the door; dressed in way that appeared she was just doing yoga or pilates.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, a little shocked and a little angry.

"I know this is very long overdue but could we come in and talk?" Rouge asked.

Amy frowned deeply until she sighed and allowed them to come inside.

The three walked into the living room where they sat.

"What did you guys want to talk about?" Amy asked, her hands folded in her lap.

"We wanted to apologize for everything that happened the last six months. We were really hard on you and that was wrong." Rouge explained.

Amy's face softened slightly.

"You really mean it?" She asked.

"Of course we do." Knuckles chimed. "It looks like you really love this Mephiles guy and see something in him that maybe we haven't seen."

"Knuckles and I really don't want to sacrifice this friendship because of this, so we decided that to really give Mephiles a chance." Rouge concluded.

Amy smiled.

"Thank you guys! That's all I really wanted."

"It was?" Knuckles asked, confused.

"I just wanted you guys to accept that I found another man; even if it wasn't Shadow. I know you guys are only looking out for my best interest; but believe me, if I knew there was anything about Mephiles that was sinister I would have never started a relationship with him." Amy explained.

"We understand that, honey." Rouge said.

"I'm just glad we were finally able to discuss this." Amy said, sighing.

"Better late then never, I suppose." Knuckles said casually.

Amy then grinned.

"Hey! How about all four of us go on a double date?!" She cried.

Knuckles and Rouge did everything to remain as casual as possible.

"That actually sounds like a great idea. It will give us all a chance to get to know each other a little better." Rouge said, smiling.

"When would we do it?" Knuckles asked, twiddling his thumbs.

"How about tonight?" Amy asked. "Mephiles and I were going to out tonight anyway, so I can just call and tell him that you guys are going to come."

"That's perfect; Knuckles and I were just going to stay in tonight anyway."

"Actually Vector and I were going to..." The echidna silenced himself when he saw his wife give him the evil eye."

"Tonight's good..." He said, grinning nervously.

The couple stood up.

"Well we better head on home now and we'll see you guys tonight." Rouge said.

"All right guys see you later." Amy said, waving.

The two walked out of her apartment closing the door.

"Well that's settled, now what?" Knuckles asked.

"Tonight we go on the double date and we wait for the right moment to show Mephiles true nature." Rouge explained.

"But he might know we're on to him; and he'll play along with our suspicions. Then what?" Knuckles asked.

"That's what's going to make this plan hard to pull off. We're going to have play along no matter how strong the urge is to want to kill him."

"I just hope that we don't doing anything by mistake that's going to make him hurt Amy in a violent rage." Knuckles said.

Rouge breathed.

"I know Knuckie, I know."

The two continued the walk home hand in hand in silence before Rouge spoke again.

"Then there is one more dilemma for tonight." She said.

"What's that?" Asked her husband.

"What am I going to wear?"

Knuckles just rolled his eyes as they continue their walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to end with last bit as I just found it to be cute quirky. But in all serious next chapter is going to really get into. Until then Read Review or PM. DUECES!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Well now I got my computer back after I had to send it out to get repaired...AGAIN... Here's is the long awaited update for this chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The Evening had come faster than Knuckles and Rouge would have liked it too.

The married pair were dressed for their night out with Amy and her demonic lover; and neither one of them were looking forward to this little outing, but were only doing so they could expose Mephiles for what he really was and clear Shadow's name.

Rouge looked at herself in the mirror, her muzzle was so pale.

Knuckles came into their bedroom with his coat on.

"You ready to go?" He asked his wife.

Rouge slowly turned towards him.

"Not in the slightest." She said, quietly.

Knuckles hugged her tightly.

"Neither am I, but it's now or never." He said.

The two took very deep breaths before they walked out of their apartment and into the busy streets.

It was about a half an hour later when they reached the restaurant that they were supposed to meet Amy and Mephiles at; and from the looks of it, they had arrived first.

"Looks like they aren't here yet." Knuckles said, looking around.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Said Rouge in a low voice.

"They'll be here... Mephiles knows that we would be suspicious if he didn't come tonight." Knuckles glared.

Sure enough, Amy and Mephiles were walking towards them with arms linked together.

"Knuckles! Rouge! There you guys are, I thought you weren't going to show. Mephiles these are my friends, Knuckles and Rouge." The pink hedgehog said.

Mephiles cocked his brow toward the echidna.

"I remember meeting Knuckles; it was night he was staggering on the street with his equally intoxicated crocodile friend. Have you gotten arrested for public intoxication recently?" Mephiles taunted subtly.

"Not recently!" Knuckles smiled through clenched teeth.

Rouge immediately chimed in.

"Let's go inside... I'm starving." She said, trying to stay at ease.

The four went inside where they were seated by their waitress.

"What can I get you all to drink?" She asked.

"Bring us a couple bottles of red wine." Knuckles said.

"I'll have water and some orange juice." Rouge said, gently rubbing her belly.

"I'll be right back with that and to take your order." The waitress was gone.

There was silence throughout the table before Amy was the first to speak.

"So Rouge... I remember you mentioning that you were having a boy; did you and Knuckles finish preparing the nursery?" She asked.

"Rouge smiled thoughtfully.

"Actually we did... I love the design of the room. I had it designed like a treasure hunter on the hunt with lush jungle life and cute little animals painted on the walls."

Mephiles turned his head towards Amy.

"Have you ever thought about how you would design a room for a baby if we decide to have one?" He asked lovingly.

Amy blushed.

"Oh Mephiles! We're only dating right now... But yes planning a baby's room will hopefully be in my do list in the future."

"WAITRESS CAN I ALSO GET A DOUBLE VODKA ON THE ROCKS?!" Knuckles cried to waitress.

"What's the matter Knuckles?" Mephiles asked, playfully.

"Nothing's wrong! I just want a little kick with my dinner is all!" The echidna protested.

"Wouldn't you rather have something spicy?" The demonic hedgehog purred.

"I would rather have a spicy drink than a spicy meal thank you very much!"

Mephiles laughed at the echidna's nervous expression.

The waitress came back with their drinks.

"Is everybody ready to order?" She asked.

"I think we are." Said Mephiles.

"So what does everybody want?"

"I'll have a vegetarian lasagna." Said Rouge.

"I'll have the chicken alfredo with no garnish." Said Amy.

"I'll have your seafood pasta..." Said Mephiles.

"I'll have your spare ribs and some onion rings." Knuckles finished. "I hate Italian food."

Mephiles rolled his eyes at him.

The waitress took their menus.

"I'll return with your food in a bit." She was gone.

Again there was silence for awhile before it was Knuckles to break the silence and commence the plan.

"So Rouge... What's the news about Shadow?" He asked.

Rouge breathed deeply before speaking.

"Not much has changed. The commander refuses to give Shadow a trial claiming the video footage was enough to keep him rightfully detained until they decide what to do with him."

"Do you think he did it?" Knuckles asked.

"It sure looks it; but you know the old saying: nothing is what it appears to be."

Mephiles chuckled lowly.

"Is there anything amusing about what she just said?" Knuckles asked, glaring.

The male hedgehog cleared his throat.

"Nothing like that, but it just seems to me that you seem to think that Shadow didn't commit this crime."

"I agree that the hedgehog in the footage did look like Shadow, but that doesn't automatically mean it was him."

Mephiles cocked his head.

"What are you implying?" He asked, playfully.

"What I'm saying is that someone that looked like Shadow could have committed the murder to frame Shadow."

"But Shadow had motive."

"What kind of motive could he have to murder Sally?!" Rouge demanded.

"Shadow was angry that Sonic had hurt Amy here when he decided to marry Sally. Then it made him even more upset that he had lost his chance with her when I started dating her. So in his rage he decided to kill the one person that was solely responsible for all his problems... Sally herself."

"Sally wasn't responsible for any of Shadow's pain and misery!" Knuckles growled.

"That may be true, but Shadow seemed to think so..."

"Then why would Shadow hold her in his arms as she was dying?! If he had murdered her, he would have just left her there to bleed out alone!" Rouge growled.

Mephiles continued to playfully talk.

"He probably had done that to fuck with her down to the very end. Letting her know that she and her unborn child were going to die and no was coming to help her."

"And you really think that is the case?!" Knuckles growled.

"What other reasons could there be?"

"Someone else who bears a striking resemblance to him could have staged everything!"

Mephiles glared.

"You're not suggesting I was the one who killed Sally, are you?!" Mephiles growled.

"I didn't say it was you who killed her, but you never know!" Knuckles answered forcefully.

Amy was silent the entire time. It seemed to her that her friends were just out right attacking Mephiles, but something in the back in her head knew that they wouldn't be doing this without a good reason. They were her best friends, after all; and they wanted to be sure nothing happened to her while their other friend was being, as they thought, wrongly accused.

It wasn't very long until returned with their entrees. The four ate their meals in silence as the tension between became higher and higher. Knuckles and Rouge were both worried that this entire night was nothing but a bust and they weren't going to get Mephiles to expose himself making Amy more and more vulnerable to him.

Mephiles was well aware of what the two were trying to do and was constantly beating them at their own plan; making their frustration grow with each passing moment. Mephiles had to laugh to himself as he thought that were seriously trying to make him feel vulnerable.

And Amy didn't even know what to do.

Finally they had all finished and paid for meal and they all got up to leave.

"This was so much fun; we should all do this again sometime!" Mephiles said in his playful tone.

"I would rather not!" Knuckles spat.

"Why don't you guys come back to my apartment for some coffee and dessert." Amy said, trying everything to lighten the moment.

Rouge smiled, sadly.

"I appreciate the offer honey, but we're really tired. We'll hang out again another time."

Amy sighed.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Well Mephiles and I are going to head off then. I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Said the pink maiden.

"All right then."

Amy and lover walked off.

"Do you think our plan worked?" Rouge asked, staring off at their disappearing forms.

Knuckles sighed.

"Only time will tell."

* * *

><p><strong>Did Knuckles and Rouge finally get through to Amy about Mephiles? Only next chapter will tell.., So stay tuned.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I've got the next update my loyal readers.**

**It's a fucked up chapter. But it's a fucked up chapter that you all seem to be waiting for**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

As they were walking back to the apartment, Amy couldn't but start to think about what Rouge and Knuckles were talking about.

They were completely insistent on Shadow's innocence and firmly believed that the demonic hedgehog was the one that was responsible for Sally's death.

While the footage that she saw looked completely like Shadow, she couldn't help but consider that maybe Knuckles and Rouge were onto something; they were Shadow's friends after all, what reason would they have to lie.

After some more walking, they finally reached the pink maiden's apartment building and walked inside. She went inside the apartment and started to take off her coat when she felt Mephiles start to nuzzle her neck; and to her surprise, she felt herself starting to flinch away from him.

Mephiles raised his brows from this sudden resistance.

He attempted to nuzzle her again, but again she felt herself flinching and pulled away from him.

Mephiles tried to maintain his composure as he tried to play stupid to her behavior.

"Rose... Are you all right?" He asked.

She looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Mephiles since we left the restaurant, I've been thinking about what Knuckles and Rouge said."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean those two know Shadow better than anyone; so what reason would they have to lie?"

"Maybe it's all denial; that can't accept what their friend has done." He answered, casually.

"I don't think that's the reason." Amy stated in a serious tone.

Mephiles glared at her.

"You're certainly not going to take their word over mine, are you?!" He demanded, his voice raising slightly.

Amy backed up; she now was starting to see the monster that was hiding underneath.

"Oh my God... You killed Sally, didn't you?!" She demanded.

Mephiles chuckled darkly.

"What if I did?" He taunted.

"She was pregnant... You killed her because she overheard the truth... She wouldn't have said anything... She wouldn't have for the baby's sake; and you still killed her..." Amy felt her breathing become heavier as she forced herself to sit down.

Mephiles slowly walked towards her; his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"I was afraid that were going to discover the truth about who I was sooner then I wanted to; but now that it is out in the open, I feel quite relieved that now know the truth." He whispered.

The pink maiden started to slowly to back away.

"Who... Who are you...?" She demanded, frightened.

Mephiles raised her to her feet before pulling her into his arms.

"You already know who I am, my love... But you don't know why I chose you..."

"Why did you choose me? You could of had any girl you wanted, so why me?"

Mephiles gently grabbed her chin up so her eyes met his.

"You must understand that I chose as part of my revenge against Shadow."

"Shadow... But why?"

"I wanted to him to pay for defeating me during the event with the Flames of Disaster all those years ago. You don't know how long it took me to make my way back into existence."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Amy asked.

Mephiles laughed.

"Because you are the love of Shadow's life; he would do anything for you. Which is why I seduced you; I seduced you so I could put Shadow on edge and make him vulnerable. Then when he is completely helpless, then I will kill him."

"You used me so you could torment him?!" The pink hedgehog demanded.

Mephiles' eyes continued to ominously glow.

"And now you know everything." He concluded.

"Well now I'm going to tell Knuckles and Rouge that the truth has been exposed!" She said starting to open the door.

However Mephiles extended his hand and slammed it shut while holding it in place so the pink maiden couldn't escape.

"You really think I'm just going to let you do that?" He asked, amused.

"Let go of the door!" She demanded.

He pressed his body against hers.

"And why would I do that when I know you're going to tell your friends the truth and jeopardize my plans?"

"Get your fucking hand out of my way!" She snarled.

"You know that I'm not letting you out of here, at least not yet."

Amy started to cry.

"Please... Just let me go...!" She begged.

Mephiles only responded by extended his other hand against the door, leaving her trapped against him.

"I'll never let you go..." He whispered, sinisterly. "...You belong to me now..."

Amy chocked back a sob; how could she have been so naïve?

"I'll run away..." She threatened.

"Even if you decide to run away, I will find you... You can't escape from me..." He chuckled, lowly.

"You're sick!" She sobbed.

Mephiles giggled insanely before moved backed and walked into the maiden's kitchen.

Amy tried to use this free chance to get out of her apartment, but she found that Mephiles was using his mental to keep her trapped inside.

She screamed in a frightened rage as she tried everything in her power to try and get out of her apartment; but no matter what the poor maiden did, the demonic hedgehog had no intentions of letting out... At least for the moment that is.

After a few minutes Mephiles returned from the kitchen, holding a razor sharp knife in his hands.

"What are you going to do with that?!" Amy whimpered, keeping her back pressed against the door.

Mephiles raise the knife to his and began to form an enormous slit against his mouthless muzzle; but from that slit a bloody mouth was formed.

Amy sobbed in disgust and horror.

Mephiles grinned eerily at her, revealing razor sharp teeth.

He began to walk toward her.

Amy tried to force herself to run away, but she couldn't; she felt her body glued to the floor, of her own free will.

"If you really wanted to run away, you would have run by now, but you didn't run away. You're addicted to me; you can't live without my touch." He whispered seductively, his bloody mouth barely touching her neck.

"You're insane..." Amy barely managed to say aloud.

He ran his hand leeringly against her thigh; it scared her as to how good it felt.

"You like my touch... I can feel your pleasure... You can't resist me, no matter how much you try." His frightening voice was like honey.

He moved towards her lips, pressing his against them before her playfully bit down on them.

Amy cringed at the copper taste of blood in her mouth. Mephiles grinned as he began to lick up the blood.

He stopped for a second as he took in her full form.

She gasped as she continued to press herself against the mentally locked door.

"You don't know how long I have waited to see what was underneath those clothes." He purred.

"You're not getting what's underneath them, you psychopath!" She snarled.

He rested his palm against face.

"How long are you going to continue to resist me?" He sighed with great disdain.

"For as long as I can!" Amy growled.

"And you think that Shadow will come to your rescue?" He laughed.

"You already subdued him; and I don't even deserve to have him come rescue me. I blew my chance." She chocked.

"I've been very patient with you, but my patience is starting to run it's course now." He stated, his eyes slightly furrowing.

"I'm not going to let you have your way with me!" She declared, defiantly.

Mephiles grinned cheekily before backing away from her.

"You're right, I'm not going to have my way with you, not tonight at least..."

"Not ever!"

"No Rose... I will have you... Unless you want something to happen to the bat and her husband."

"No..." Amy begged.

"Do you want another mother and her unborn child's blood to spill?" He cruelly taunted.

"No..." She sobbed.

Mephiles looked down at her with disdain.

"Well then... The next time we meet is the night you will give yourself to me... Then you will belong to nobody but me. Do you understand me?" He ordered.

Amy nodded like a frightened child that was struck for misbehaving.

Mephiles walked out the door.

"Until we meet again, my love..." He was gone.

Amy just stood there unsure what to do until she ran to the bathroom and began vomiting in the toilet from the horror.

Once she felt her stomach was completely empty, she curled into a ball on the floor; feeling just as empty as her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you all think my little droogies? Let me know in a Review or PM. DEUCES!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**After struggling with writers block, I finally managed to get a chapter out. So let's get to it.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Rouge and Knuckles were just about to get ready to bed when they heard pounding on the door.

"Who is that?" Rouge asked, looking nervously at the door.

"Do you think it's Mephiles?" Knuckles asked, looking worried.

"It could be; he was more than well aware of what we were trying to do earlier."

The echidna cautiously approached the door.

"Who is it?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"It's Mephiles... I was wondering if I could come and talk to you and your wife about what happened earlier this evening." The demon said on the other side of the door.

The married were anything but fooled.

"And you think I'm going to buy what you just said, you murderer?!" Knuckles growled.

"I still don't understand what you're talking about. I have no idea who Sally was until the massacre." Mephiles lied.

"You're not coming in, Mephiles!" Rouge snarled.

Mephiles was beginning to lose patience.

"I strongly suggest you let me in; because if you don't, I may do something that won't be very nice... In fact it may even kill you both..."

"Get... out... of... here... NOW!" Knuckles roared.

Roaring as well, Mephiles began pounding on the door, with the strongest implication that he was coming in by force.

Rouge screamed in horror.

"Knuckles...! He's coming in whether we want him to or not!" She whimpered.

Knuckles felt his heart racing; under normal circumstances, he and Rouge could have flown out of the window to safety. Only problem was, Rouge was heavily pregnant and wouldn't be able to fly; and Knuckles had no intentions of abandoning her. For the time being, they were going to have to board themselves up for the moment.

The door was slowly starting to loosen from the hinges.

"Rouge for the moment we're going to have to board ourselves in the master bathroom until I can think of something." Knuckles sighed.

"I'll board myself in the bathroom; you can fly out of here and go to the police... I'll be fine..."

Knuckles grabbed her arm before running far off into their bedroom and locking themselves inside the bathroom.

"That's too much of a high risk; Mephiles might find you alone if I leave and then it would be far too late to do anything. I don't want to take that risk." He said, holding her tightly.

"Knuckie..." Rouge said, lovingly.

After a few more minutes, they could hear the faint sound of the door being completely kicked in. Mephiles was now inside their apartment.

"He's inside..." Rouge whispered.

"I know..." Knuckles whispered back.

"How long do you think it will take until he discovers we're in here?"

The apartment is very large...but he could find us sooner than we may want him too. So I have to use the time we have right now to think of something."

"Think and think quick..."

The married couple remained frozen inside the bathroom wondering how it would be until the demonic hedgehog would finally come find them; and with each passing second the two felt more and more unnerved. They were almost convinced the Mephiles actually knew where they were, and was just fucking with them.

Knuckles remained pressed the door, listening the sound of footsteps that could enter at any given time. As of right now, there was nothing.

"How could things get anymore nerve racking?" He asked.

He suddenly hear the sound of something dripping on the floor.

He looked at Rouge to see a puddle of water had formed under her. She looked down in horror before a sharp pain caused her scream.

"KNUCKLES! I CAN'T DIE HERE! I CAN'T DIE HERE!" She sobbed.

Knuckles glared at the door.

"We're not going to die here! We're going to live! And we're to give our son a happy life!"

Rouge fell to ground; use all of her willpower to fight the pain.

Suddenly they could hear the sound of footsteps coming into the bedroom.

"He found us!" Rouge cried.

Knuckles looked at the door before raising his fists.

"The only way is to fight him..."

"Kick his ass Knuckles..." Rouge growled through her contractions.

Knuckles nodded as he remained positioned.

The sound of the doorknob being could be heard echoing around them. Naturally the door was locked tightly so Mephiles couldn't get in easily.

"You really think a locked door is going to keep me out?" Mephiles laughed.

"It's only to keep you out for as long as we can!" Knuckles growled.

"It only just slowed time it will take until you die... Now your time is up..."

The demonic hedgehog began to start ripping the door off the hinges faster than they were expecting him too, until he finally broke the door free.

Mephiles attempted to lunge at Rouge first but Knuckles tackled him and sent him flying out of the bathroom.

"YOU MADE A HUGE MISTAKE ECHIDNA!" Mephiles roared.

"If you plan to hurt my wife, you'll have to go through me first! And I have no intention of dying either!" Knuckles snarled.

The two began battering each other on the bedroom floor. Knuckles tried using the spikes on his fists to dig them into either Mephiles' eyes or throat.

Rouge watched as she could feel the baby slowly starting to come make it's way out into the world; and apart of her was terrified that it would only be born just to meet death.

Mephiles starting pounding his foot into Knuckles' head. The echidna felt himself becoming winded but he refused to lose it. He grabbed his leg and began to twist it as far as it could go. Mephiles howled as Knuckles roughly grabbed him and dragged him out into the hallway began to lay it on the demonic hedgehog; hoping he would finally knock him out.

Knuckles continued his beat down for several minutes; unfortunately because he was so distracted punching, he never realized that Mephiles formed a crystal dagger in his hands and ready to stab.

Before Knuckles would realize it, Mephiles stabbed him in the shoulder; forcing him back as blood leaked from the wound.

He grabbed his wounded shoulder as he saw Mephiles standing over him.

"You were a fool to fight me; you never had a chance to begin with. Now all that is left for you is the cold embrace of death..."

The two could then hear the sound of a infant crying. Knuckles' son was born.

The demonic hedgehog gave him a sadistic expression with his teeth gleaming ominously.

"But first you're going to watch as I stab your wife and child to death." He laughed.

That was enough to set the echidna off, giving him newfound strength to fight back.

Before Mephiles could head back to the bathroom, Knuckles screamed in rage and tackled him before punching him nonstop.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BEFORE I LET YOU HURT THEM!" He roared.

He gave Mephiles no room to attack as he continued his assault leaving the hedgehog a bloody mess. While Mephiles was showing signs of getting weaker, the echidna knew he wasn't going to kill him; but he wanted to weaken just enough that he would have to retreat.

Seeing that he now had a chance, the echidna rammed his fists into the hedgehog's throat, causing blood to squirt everywhere.

Mephiles grabbed his throat, grinning insanely.

"I didn't think you had it in you...but you proved me wrong. But don't that this over yet, echidna. I'll be back..." Mephiles was gone.

Knuckles sighed in relief before he limped back into the bathroom to see Rouge holding a little white echidna in her arms.

"He's gone..." Knuckles sighed, grinning.

Rouge smiled.

"We can live to fight another day, Knucklehead."

Knuckles grabbed a towel to apply pressure to his shoulder wound before sitting down next to his wife and son.

"Did it hurt?" Knuckles asked, stupidly.

Rouge shot him a look.

"No it didn't... what do you think, genius?"

"Back to your old self." Knuckles sighed.

"You all right?" Rouge asked, looking at his shoulder.

"Hurts like hell, but I should be fine.

The baby let out a soft coo.

Knuckles rubbed the baby's cheek.

"Important thing is that he'll be okay."

Rouge smiled down at the infant.

"Yeah..."

The sound of sirens started to draw near.

"Do you think there just going to put the blame on Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Probably." Rouge sighed.

"What are we going to do?"

"Right now we have to get to the hospital then we'll decide from there."

Knuckles looked at his shoulder before grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah... Medical attention does sound like a top priority..."

The two sighed as they continued to wait for the police to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Read Review or PM<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**After weeks without touching this fic, I'm finally back to update.**

**There's not much to say, this chapter is short but I think you'll all love it.**

**Also for this Chapter, I strongly recommend listening to Wasted Years by Cold. It really sets the mood of the chapter.**

**Other than that, Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Amy groggily opened her eyes to find herself lying on the bathroom floor.

She tried to process how and why she was lying there when it all it hit like a gasoline truck; Mephiles had exposed himself to her for what her really was.

Pulling herself up she, Amy turned on the facet and splashed cold water onto her face.

How could she have been so naïve? How could she have not seen what Knuckles and Rouge had seen? Maybe that's why they were acting so strangely those last several months; because they knew of the monster that lay underneath.

Amy dragged herself to her bedroom and changed into some cleaner clothes. She had to go and see Rouge and Knuckles; she had to apologize to them for everything.

She reached for her phone when she saw a text message from Knuckles.

"Amy, come to the hospital... We need to talk... Knuckles" Said the message.

The pink hedgehog's eyes widened with horror.

"What if Mephiles attacked them?! What if he killed Rouge and the baby too?!"

Grabbing her coat, she bolted right out the door.

About a half an hour later Amy rushed into the hospital to see Knuckles waiting for her."

"Knuckles is Rouge...!" She cried.

The echidna put his hand up.

"Rouge and the baby are fine; but we do need to talk to you." He said, calmly.

Amy sighed in relief.

"That's good... But let's go see her."

The two walked down several hallways until they came into Rouge's bedroom. The bat was sitting up in her bed looking exhausted, but smiled when she saw her friend.

"Rouge! You're okay!" Amy smiled. "Where's the baby?!"

"The baby's fine, he's sleeping in the nursery." Rouge then frowned. "However it was too close of a call."

Amy stared at her.

"Mephiles..." She asked, quietly.

"You know?" Knuckles asked.

"No... Just somehow I knew..."

Knuckles growled.

"The bastard trapped us in the bathroom with nowhere to run; Rouge's water broke there on the spot and if we had been caught guard asleep, then I don't know what would have happened then."

"Mephiles told me the truth; he told me that he wanted me to have his revenge against Shadow, but once he was finished, he would have me all to himself." Amy sighed, eerily.

Rouge gasped slightly.

"So that's must have been why he killed Sally..."

"Yeah... Because she overheard his plans, he needed to take her out of the equation."

Knuckles folded his arms.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"We have to get Shadow out of jail somehow." Amy explained. "And prove that he wasn't guilty for murdering Sally."

"Only it's going to even harder now; especially since everyone firmly believes that Shadow had somehow broken out of prison and tried to kill us." Rouge said with defeat.

"Did you try to tell them the truth?" Amy asked.

Knuckles laughed, bitterly.

"We tried... We really did... We screamed until we were blue in the face that it was Mephiles that had done this and Shadow was being framed for a crime he didn't commit. How could he have?! He's locked in a fucking maximum security prison for Christ's sake! But the police just had to twist our words around like we were in denial and said we were believing what we wanted to believe! They wrote it the way the wanted it to be and then they just brought us to the hospital!"

Amy lowered in her head in shame.

"It's my fault... I let this go to far..."

Rouge shook her head.

"It's not your fault, honey. This was going to happen regardless of the circumstances. Mephiles is sly; he only would have just changed his tactics, and it would have probably been much worse. Maybe it was for the best for all this to come down the hard way." She sighed.

There was a knock on the door. The three turned to see a nurse carrying the crying little echidna in her arms.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but he woke up crying. I think he might want you."

She placed the baby in his mothers arms; and almost instantly the baby settled down and cooed with content.

Rouge gently cradled her son in her arms.

"But then again... What is the best way?" Rouge asked, looking almost defeated.

Amy felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Please Rouge... Don't succumb to defeat because of my foolish mistakes! I was the one who fucked up, not you!"

Knuckles smiled sadly.

"No Ames... I think we all fucked up... We abandoned you when you really needed us; I think that was a big mistake on our part if you think about it."

"I just felt so happy; I felt that maybe Mephiles was closing the hole in my heart that Sonic left there. Was that so wrong?" She asked, sadly.

"No... It's not Amy; and makes me so upset that Mephiles played with your emotions like that..." Rouge growled.

"What are we going to do about him? We know what he is capable of; and you two have a baby that needs you more." Amy explained.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you, honey." Rouge explained. "Mephiles isn't going to lay a finger on you."

"BUT THAT'S TOO MUCH OF A RISK! YOU'RE JUMPING DOWN INTO THE LION'S DEN WITH ME! YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO FOLLOW TO ME! YOUR SON NEEDS YOU MORE THAN I DO! HE CAN'T GROW UP WITHOUT YOU!" Amy sobbed, angrily.

Rouge chocked back a sob at Amy's outburst.

"Amy... You'll be completely vulnerable to Mephiles if you don't let us help you." Knuckles said, softly.

The pink maiden started walking out the door.

"It's what I deserve anyway... Sally got killed because of me! Shadow's is rotting in a cell because of me! You and Rouge almost lost your son because of me! I let this happen; and I deserve whatever Mephiles plans to do with me!"

"Honey, you don't deserve that at all! Mephiles wants you to believe that, but you can't let him!" Rouge sobbed.

Amy turned back slightly.

"No Rouge... Blood is on my hands, there's no other way..." She was gone.

"Knuckles...what are...we...going...to...do...?" Rouge sobbed, incoherently.

Knuckles looked back at her, crying as well.

"She's our best friend, and we have to protect her." He sighed.

"What...if she...won't...let...us...?" The bat continued to sob.

Knuckles sat beside her on the bed.

"Then we'll just to follow her everywhere she goes."

The infant whimpered slightly at the noise. His parents looked down and smiled gently to assure the baby that he was okay as they continued to sit in silence. All while wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a rather depressing chapter, but hopefully, Shadow should be appearing again in the next chapter or so. But until then, stay tuned.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**What's up everybody. After doing nothing for several weeks, I'm back again.**

**After some waiting, Shadow is back in the fic again and we finally a fluffy Shadamy moment XD!**

**Other than that let's start this baby.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Amy hadn't gone home from the hospital when she went to see Knuckles and Rouge, there was something she wanted to do; something she should have done a long time ago.

The pink maiden had managed to sneak her way into Gun's high security prison. She wanted to find Shadow and admit everything to him.

She managed to sneak inside the prison's solitary confinement. Looking inside all of the very small windows to see any sign of black and red fur.

After about 20 minutes Amy saw Shadow in one of the cell's; completely chained down to a metal board giving him very little movement.

Amy quickly undid the numerous locks on the door before she quietly crept inside.

The black hedgehog lifted his head up slightly when he saw the door slowly open.

"Shadow...?" Amy called to him.

The black hedgehog's eyes widened at the sound.

"Rose...?" He asked, almost convinced that he had gone insane.

Amy rushed towards him.

"Yes Shadow, it's me." She said, gently touching his quills.

"Rose... What are you doing here; and how did you find me?" He asked.

"I had to come and see you. I needed to tell you everything..." The pink hedgehog said with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

"You were right, Shadow. Mephiles was the one who killed Sally and her unborn child. Last night he admitted everything to me; not only that, but he also told me that he chose me to hurt you; and that he would never let me go."

Shadow eyes twisted in rage.

"Did he touch you?!" He demanded, his voice rising slightly.

She shook her head.

"No, but he did try to attack Knuckles and Rouge last night. They had to board themselves in the bathroom when Rouge's water broke. But they're fine now; and Rouge gave birth to her son.

Shadow sighed in relief.

"So those two are okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

Amy felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"Shadow... I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I allowed Mephiles to manipulate me like that; I should have listened to you in the first place. It's just that it felt like Mephiles was closing the hole that Sonic punched in my heart; but now that hole is even more huge then I thought that it could be."

The black hedgehog sighed deeply.

"No Rose... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I never told you how I truly felt about you when I had the chance. I let you slip away when I should have fought for you; and I gave that bastard the opportunity to slide right in. That never would have happened if I just told the truth."

Amy slowly sat down on the metal slab.

"You really do love me?" Amy asked, shyly.

Despite the chains that bound him, Shadow pulled the pink hedgehog into his arms.

"I love you more than anything else in the world." He said, softly.

Amy rested her head against his chest.

"I love you too, Shadow... It's just that it wasn't until right now that really realized it. I was always fond of you, Shadow, but maybe that fondness was truly love."

Before the pink hedgehog could say anything else, she then could feel Shadow press his lips against hers as he leaned in for a kiss. Amy could feel her entire body melt as she deepened the kiss. It felt like true love; not erotic passion and lust.

After several minutes, the two parted.

"Not even Sonic could make me feel this way; and we never even kissed on the lips." Amy blushed.

Shadow only chuckled at her comment.

The two then laid down together on the cold slab. The pink maiden sighed in content as she continued to rest her head against the black hedgehog's chest. She never knew how good this could be; it was like she had seen a beautiful sunrise for the first time in her life, and that was a feeling she wouldn't trade away for everything.

The two continued to stay that way for awhile until Amy felt Shadow pulling himself up.

"Shadow...? What's...?"

"Rose, as I much as I don't want you to, but you have to leave now."

"Why...?!" She demanded.

"The guards might catch you, and knowing them, it might not end well."

"I don't care if they see me!" She protested.

"Neither do I, but knowing how GUN operates, they might be convinced that I broke out and abducted you. They're convinced that I broke out and attempted to kill Knuckles and Rouge." Shadow sighed.

"They know you're innocent." Amy said, softly.

Shadow sighed.

"I know that."

"What will you do here, alone and helpless? You know Mephiles will come for you at any given time."

"I know that, Rose; but there's nothing I can do about that right now."

"I can break you out of here; then we can convince everyone that you're innocent!" Amy exclaimed.

Shadow rested his palm on her face.

"Don't play hero for me, Rose. You are already a target of Mephiles'; don't make yourself even more vulnerable than you are now."

Amy was about to rebut when she realized that he was right.

"All right Shadow, I won't do anything rash."

"Good, and I also think it would be a good idea that you go and stay with Knuckles and Rouge for awhile. I don't want you to be alone; not when that monster plans to hurt you."

Amy rested her hand his face.

"I promise." She said softly.

Shadow sighed, deeply.

"Now you better go."

The two kissed one last time before Amy reluctantly walked out of the cell and locked it back up.

The pink hedgehog then decided to return to the hospital to stay at the hospital with Rouge and so she wouldn't be by herself.

As she returned however, she never noticed that someone had been watching her the entire time.


	17. Chapter 17

**After no activity for a long time. I finally updated this. And it looks like things are going to get messy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Amy rushed back to the hospital as fast as she could. It broke her heart that she had to leave Shadow back at GUN's; but until they could clear his name, there was nothing she could do to help him.

The only thing she could think of was to stay with either Knuckles or Rouge at all times. If she continued to remain alone, Mephiles would able to pursue her with very little effort.

She scurried down the wet streets desperate to get to a place where people were everywhere. She couldn't be alone; not even for one minute.

As she was about to turn she felt an ominous darkness that felt like it was slowly closing in on her as she walked.

"Mephiles can't be following me, could he?" She thought to herself.

The pink maiden turned her head around to see if she could see a faint hint of teal.

No one was there... That she knew of...

Amy laughed nervously to herself.

"Get ahold of yourself, Amy. You're just spooked is all. Nobody is stalking you." She said soothingly to herself.

But even with this calming thought, why was her body still trembling? Was she just so paranoid that she believed that something was following her in the shadows? Or was there something really following her and all she could do to coop with it was just to deny it?

Mephiles vowed that he was going to have her whether she wanted him or not; and judging by how he behaved in her apartment the night before, he would be more than willing to do anything to get anything he wanted. No matter how demented it may be.

Even she couldn't help him, Amy wished that could she still remain in Shadow's arms; just by being with him would make her feel safe.

Amy then found some relief when she found herself walking into the safety of hospital and entering Rouge's room.

"Honey what are you doing back here?" Rouge asked a little surprised with her son in her arms.

"I went to see Shadow at the base. We admitted some things to each other and confessed our love to each other. Then he told to come back and stay with you guys; he doesn't want me to be alone for even a second." Amy explained.

Rouge smiled thoughtfully.

"I can see why Shadow would think that; it's in your best interest if you stay with us until we can finally stop Mephiles."

"Where's Knuckles?" Amy asked, confused.

The two could then hear the sound of the toilet flushing before Knuckles walked out of the bathroom.

"He never left." Rouge chuckled.

"What?" The echidna asked.

The girls giggled while the echidna scratched his head.

That's when the lights in the room had suddenly gone out.

"What the fuck?!" Knuckles cried at the sudden blackout.

Amy gasped feeling so frightened.

"I felt this dark presence following me here. It had to have been Mephiles. He must have followed me here..." Her eyes suddenly widened in unimaginable terror. "...He must have seen me with Shadow..."

"Do you think he's inside the hospital?" Rouge asked, her voice quiet.

Knuckles barred his teeth.

"I wouldn't be surprised." He growled.

Rouge got out of bed, holding onto her baby tightly.

"What are we going to do?" Amy whispered.

"We're going to have to try and get out of the hospital. If Mephiles finds us here, then he'll kill us and take you away." Knuckles whispered back.

"Where will we go?" Rouge asked.

Amy looked around the darkened room.

"I don't know, but we have to get as far away from Station Square as possible."

The other two nodded.

"First we'll sneak out of the hospital, then we'll get to the airport." Knuckles said.

"I'll text Cream to meet us there with all of our stuff so we don't have to go home." Amy said.

"That's a good idea." Rouge nodded. "Knuckles how do the halls look?"

The echidna peered out the door.

"For right now, everything is clear, so we should try to make a break for it."

The two girls nodded.

Knuckles slowly opened the door and they carefully began to creep out of the room.

"Make sure the baby stays quiet." Knuckles whispered to Rouge.

The bat cuddled the little infant in her arms as she saw he was asleep.

The trio slowly walked past everyone in the hallway; but since the power had gone out, nobody seemed to notice that they were attempting to sneak out.

It would also surprise them how easy it was for them to exit the hospital altogether; but now they were out and only had to focus on getting to the airport.

"All we have to do is get a taxi and get to the airport, then we should be safe for awhile." Knuckles sighed.

"I can't believe we're actually going to get away!" Amy sighed contently.

"You really think I'm going to let you escape that easily?" A voice purred.

"SHIT!" Rouge cried.

The three turned to see Mephiles standing within the darkened shadows, like a tiger stalks it's prey.

"Mephiles... How did you find me?!" Amy asked, trying to sound stupid.

Mephiles chuckled darkly.

"I followed you... I followed from the apartment to the hospital... Then I followed you when you went to see Shadow, and then I followed you back here; and now you are trying to leave me." His voice suddenly began to darken.

"You can't have me!" Amy cried. "I will not be your pawn in your little game!"

"You belong to me and only me!" He growled, venomously.

"Give up Mephiles! We're not going to let you take her!" Knuckles snarled.

"You and your wife should have minded your own business, you might have lived longer; but since you decided to interfere, I'll just have to take you out of the equation."

"That's not going to happen!" Rouge growled.

Without saying another word, Mephiles lunged towards Amy.

Amy screamed and attempted to run, but Mephiles was to fast for her and was just about to grab her arm when Knuckles punched the hedgehog in the side.

Mephiles looked towards the echidna, barring his teeth at him.

"You're going to regret that..." He seethed.

He charged towards the echidna, but Knuckles just managed to dodge to the right.

Mephiles quickly turned around and charged back towards him.

Knuckles tried to dodge him a second time, but Mephiles managed to grab him by the neck, and began to punch him repeatedly.

Rouge cried in horror as she watched he husband being beaten. Amy just stood there not knowing what to do.

Knuckles tried to break free of the hedgehog's hold, but Mephiles had such a grip on him that he could barely move; and it wouldn't take very long for him to fall to the ground.

The echidna tried to pull himself back up but Mephiles rammed his foot into his stomach causing to spit out a large clot of blood.

"You were a fool to go against me." Mephiles whispered venomously. His ears began to perk up when he heard the sounds of an infant crying.

He turned towards Rouge and the infant and began to smile dementedly.

"But before I make off with you Rose, I'll drain the life of you friends and their child."

Amy felt a large fire burn within her when she heard those words.

Just as Mephiles was about to attack Rouge, Amy violently stabbed him with a box cutter that she always carried in her purse for safe keeping.

Mephiles grabbed his blood gushing side in shock.

"You... stabbed me..." He cried.

"I won't let you hurt them on my account!" She growled.

Although Mephiles would easily recover from the wound he was given, there was no way that he was going to get what he came for right now. He had to retreat until he recovered, but he was worried he was going to lose track of Amy if it took to long; but he had no choice.

"You may have stopped me for now, but I will have you!" He was gone.

Amy went to help Knuckles up as Rouge hailed for a taxi.

The three climbed inside and managed to get to the airport where Cream was waiting with their belongings.

"I've got the stuff, but where are we going?" Cream asked, confused.

"We'll discuss that later, right now we to get the first flight out of Station Square, and hopefully it will take us far away.

They all walked inside the airport walking to main desk.

"Can I help you?" Asked the attendant.

"We need the next available flight out of here as soon as possible." Knuckles explained.

The attendant typed into her computer.

"We have a flight that leaves for Rome in about an hour and a half and we have first class seats available.

Rouge grinned as she showed the woman their passports and paid with her credit card.

"All right then you're flight will be at gate 47. Have a nice day!" She said handing them their tickets.

Amy and the crew quickly made their way their security and dropped off their luggage before sitting in the waiting area.

"Do you think we'll get away?" Amy asked.

"Hopefully, we should be boarding soon." Rouge replied as she had the baby clap his hands.

"WILL FIRST CLASS PASSANGERS FOR ROME PLEASE REPORT FOR BOARDING!" A voice came over the intercom.

"Here we go." Amy sighed as walked into the plane.

"Once we airborne, we'll be safe for sure." Rouge assured her.

While it was true that she was close to freedom, it still bothered her that she had to leave Shadow behind. She would be safe, but Shadow was going to be much more vulnerable, and there wasn't a thing Amy could do to stop it.

Amy buried her head in her pillow as the plane began to take off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it looks Amy and the gang are safe for now. But I wonder what will happen next. Also I'm having trouble coming up with a name for Knuckles and Rouge's baby. Let me know in a review or PM what you think I should name it. Until next time DUECES!<strong>


	18. Message

Message

Hello to my loyal readers that have been reading this fic.

It's been a long while since I have done anything to this fic and I can imagine that everyone who has been following my story is probably thinking: Where the hell has she been lately?!

Well the problem is; I have done very little with this fic since the last I updated this.

The reason for this is not because I have lost interest in this story (I really want to get to the end to this as this fanfic is one of my pride and joys.)

The actual reason is I hit a really bad dead end. Right after I finished the last chapter, I went blank and do not where I want to take the story as of right now.

Because of this of I have been focusing on two other projects Crash Bandicoot 5 Danger Zone and my other Sonic story Savage which I just need to finish the epilogue.

Because of that, this story got thrown on the back burner and every time I see it, I can't get into it. Which is why I've decided to put this story on hold.

Keep in mind I'm not discontinuing this as I will finish it, but I don't want to go through weeks on end with nothing or writing half assed with little to no thought put into them because I do have a tendency to do that when in a creative rut.

And in the meantime I'm going to focus on my Crash Bandicoot series (this project will always comes first as this is my heart and soul) and I'm going to end Savage as I said I just have to write the epilogue.

I do have good news I plan on writing another big Sonic story which if you are a Sonic/Sally fan you probably will love. It's been something that has been on the back of mind for awhile and I want to get it on paper before it vanishes into the abyss.

As to when I will update this story... I will probably will not come back to this story until probably January. However, if something comes into mind sooner than that, then we will be back on track.

Again I would to thank all of you for following along with the story and being so patient.

In the meantime head on over to my profile page and take a look at some of my other stories. Also I still have my poll going on, so click and vote.

Until then thank you all for the support and stay tuned for an update. DUECES.


	19. Chapter 19

**All right everybody. After putting my story on hold for awhile, I finally managed to get myself back on track. **

**I also want to say that this story reached over 10,000 views and I want thank all of you for your support and feedback even you didn't review the fact you guys read this does matter.**

**Anyway this chapter is rather dark and a little psychotic but I thought it would be a nice touch.**

**with that said let's get back on track**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Mephiles was fuming to himself as he used his crystal powers to heal the wounds that he had attained in the battle that had just transpired just hours ago.

When the wounds had finally been closed, the demon looked around; his pink maiden was just within his grasp, but now her friends had full protection of her. Not only that but they had also managed to flee Station Square and were going only God knew; so now Mephiles had completely lost track of Amy.

He turned his head into the direction that was GUN's headquarters.

"This is Shadow's fault; that hedgehog just had to get in the way of everything! Well I'm going to make sure that hedgehog suffers a fate worse than death!"

The demon hedgehog melted into a puddle before slinking towards the high security prison.

Meanwhile Shadow was lying on the metal bench of cell. All he could think about was Amy; he was so worried that something had happened to her and there wasn't a thing he would be able to do about it.

"What if that bastard got her?! I'll never be able to forgive myself if he ever has his way with her!" The black hedgehog growled to himself as he stared out the window.

Shadow was taken out of his train when he thought he heard the sound of breaking glass.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" He cried out, startled by the sudden break in the silence.

Nobody was around, but the air seemed to become more and more cold and unsound. Almost like an entity of death was slowly coming to take him to the deep realms of hell; and the black hedgehog was not ready to go to such a place yet.

"What's going on?!" He angrily demanded as he slowly started to sit up.

Nothing but the silence surrounded him.

Shadow scanned his eyes around the darkened cell. Something was in here with him, but he knew whatever it was wasn't just going to reveal itself to him to just yet.

Although Shadow already had a feeling that he knew who it was.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He snarled.

A cold sinister laugh seemed to echo around.

Of course... Who else could it have been?

That was when Shadow noticed a thick black puddle gliding against the cold concrete floor.

"Mephiles!" He cried out, rather frightened.

Upon hearing it's name, Mephiles reverted back to his hedgehog form.

"Surprised to see me, Shadow?" He asked in his sickeningly sweet voice.

"What have you done with Amy!?" Shadow roared.

Mephiles cocked his head before chuckling slightly.

"You don't have to worry; Amy is fine, for the moment..."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!" Shadow screamed in pure rage.

"Amy and her friends have fled Station Square and I now have lost track of her!" Mephiles growled.

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief before smiling angrily.

"That's right! She's now in a place where you can't hurt her now.

Mephiles turned his head towards him, showing the hedgehog his bloody sharp teeth.

"Oh Shadow, when will you learn; I have no intention of letting her go. She's mine and always will be; but since she managed to flee before I could get to her, I now have to change plans."

Shadow looked unnerved.

"What do you mean change plans?" He asked carefully.

"I know about the two of you professing your love to each other. She will never see me the way she sees you; and since she knows the truth about me, the only way I would be able to get closer to her is to get to think that I was you."

Shadow's eyes widened.

"I'm not going to let you take control of my body! You'd to kill to me first!" He growled.

Mephiles slowly started walking towards him.

"You can relax... I have no interest in taking control of your body; you're too strong willed that I wouldn't be able to if I wanted to."

"Then how would you make Amy think you're me?" Shadow asked.

Mephiles laughed, eerily.

"I was able to copy your form from your shadow right?"

"Yeah..."

"So from what I gather with the combination of my own powers, I would be able to mimic your exact presence if I took a sample of your dna."

That's when Shadow finally realized what the demon's true intentions were. He tried to flew but the his bonds would not let him move, leaving him helpless.

The two were then inches away from each other.

"You knew this would happen Shadow; you knew that one day I would get the better of you. Now that I have, I intend to relish the moment for as long I can." Mephiles purred.

Shadow spat at him.

"How do you even plan to steal my dna anyway! Stab me or something?!" He growled.

Mephiles leaned in close to his face, his serpentine eyes seemed to glow in the dark.

"I had something else in mind..."

The black hedgehog was about to question it when he felt the demon hedgehog beginning to kiss him on the lips.

Shadow's eyes went wide with shock that he didn't know how to process what was going on until he felt the other hedgehog biting down on his lips, causing him a great deal of pain.

Horrified at this, Shadow tried in vain to pull away, but only found that Mephiles would just bite down harder and pull him closer; hell the demon even moved his tongue around the other's mouth, just add more salt to the wound.

Shadow had never felt more defeated then he did at this moment.

After several more moments, Mephiles let Shadow go letting him fall back on the bench.

Blood was dripping down his chin and tears were starting to fall from his eyes without even realizing it.

Mephiles laughed at his enemies state as he licked the blood off his lips.

"You fucking psycho..!" Was all Shadow could muster.

Mephiles laughed as felt his body slowly morph into Shadow's; his plan had worked.

"Well Shadow it looks like my plan was successful; I now have the ability to take your form. Amy will think I'm you and she won't realize until it's too late."

"You won't get away with this!" Shadow growled in pain.

Mephiles laughed as start to morph back into his puddle.

"But I already have Shadow... I already have..." Then he was gone.

Shadow tried in vain to break free to follow him, but it was no use, with him trapped like this he wasn't going anywhere.

He looked down at his gloves to see his blood staining them.

It scared him even more when he thought about what he could possibly do to Amy at this point.

That's when he saw a figure climbing through the window.

At first he thought it was Mephiles coming to finish him off, but when he got a closer look at the figure, he saw he looked a little smaller but couldn't tell who it was since the figure was hooded.

"I'm here to get you out of here..." The figure whispered in an unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you?" Shadow demanded.

"I'll explain it later, right now I need you get you out of here and get your wounds treated."

"But I have to go after Mephiles!"

"You're not in the condition to go after him right now. You need to be treated, these GUN agents certainly won't help you!"

"What's going on!?" The black growled before he winced at his wounded mouth.

The figure sighed.

"I promise I'll explain once we get you someplace safe, but for right now I need to get you out of here."

Shadow sighed as he allowed the figure to pull out some green pointy blade from under his hood and pick the locks until Shadow was free.

The black hedgehog sighed as he rubbed his wrists.

The figure pointed to the window.

"Come on let's move" He ordered.

The then climbed out the window before disappearing off into the night.

**Well things are starting look more bleak for Shadow. But who is this mysterious person that came to bail him out. Only the next chapter will tell. Until then DUECES!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is very long overdue. **

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Shadow had spent the last hour and a half following the mysterious hooded figure to wherever the hell he was going. At that point the black hedgehog was starting to wonder what the hell was going on. Where could they possibly be going that was more important than track Mephiles before he did anything horrible to Amy?

Finally after a long time the figure pointed to a small building before they walked inside.

Inside Shadow could see some surveillance in one corner of the room and a couch in the other along with a small kitchen and another room down the halls that to have been where the bedroom and bathroom were.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Shadow demanded. "What's going on?!"

The figure removed his hood revealing a green hedgehog that had super spiky quills and a red vest as well as strangely familiar emerald eyes.

"Who are you?!" Shadow cried.

The hedgehog sighed.

"My name's Manic. I'm Sonic's younger brother."

"Faker has a brother?"

"Yup... A brother and a sister..."

"How did you find me?" Shadow asked, still on edge.

"Because I knew Mephiles was after you... He's been after me too."

"Why?"

Manic sighed.

"Well... I kinda helped him get back here. Believe me, I didn't realize what he was at the time or what he did. He appeared in my mind, wanting to come back to the other side; claiming that he had some unfinished business he needed to attend to. With the help from an invention of mine, and a chaos emerald to power it, I brought him back here."

"How long did you come to know Mephiles personally?" Shadow asked, shocked that this actually happened.

"Quite awhile actually. He seemed very friendly. I let him stay while he tried to adjust to being back here, but he always seemed to off. He didn't have a mouth so it was hard to tell what the guy was thinking and he was always looking at the window, and would only go out at nighttime. One night by mistake I found him going through my computer. He had been looking through my personal things and I heard him say something like he was going to have his revenge on you or something."

"Did you say anything?"

"I didn't know how to come about it. So I started to follow him. Scary to say that he had been following you for a long time."

"How long?"

"As of today... about a year and a half." Manic said, quietly.

Shadow cringed at the thought of Mephiles following him everywhere he went.

"That's how he must have figured out how you like Amy so much." Manic said.

Shadow blushed.

"How did you know that?!" He growled.

"Like I said; I'd been following Mephiles around trying to figure what he had been up to... Well that and Knuckles and I talk." Manic grinned.

"How long was this going before he found out what you were doing?" Shadow asked.

Manic looked out the window.

"Not very long... I discovered that he was planning to use Amy as bait against you, but then when he became flat out obsessed with her, I confronted him myself."

Shadow was about to say something when Manic spoke again.

"Look Shadow... Amy is like my little sister. We were very close when we were little; and I made a promise that I would keep her safe no matter what. The last thing I want that bastard doing is having his way with her; and I can't sit by when the man that she truly loves is the one demon wants to harm the most."

"You mean..."

"I would be lying if I said I didn't love Amy, but she always loved Sonic, yet I think she always loved you too. I mean she had faith in you when nobody else did. However I've always been in love with Amy, and I would do anything for her, even if she doesn't see me the same way as she does with you."

Shadow smiled.

"You're more loyal to her than Faker ever was."

Manic glared.

"Yeah... I'm disappointed in Sonic too. I can't believe he threw Sally away like; and he didn't even react when I told about what happened to her at the supper club. I know that was Mephiles, and it I knew it was his trap."

"What happened when you confronted him."

"He laughed and told me that no one would believe me if I said anything; and if I did he would kill me. Since then I have been watching him whenever I can. I can't get myself killed yet. Not when Mephiles could do something to Amy."

"Apparently Amy fled with Knuckles, Rouge and Cream. At least there safe for now." Shadow sighed. "Although I do wish where were at so I could protect and not have to worry."

Manic smiled.

"Well I do have some good news..."

Shadow eyes perked.

"Well..."

"Knuckles called awhile ago and he told me where they were going."

"Where?!" Shadow cried.

"To Rome!"

Shadow was about to smile in relief when a dark laugh seemed to echo around the room.

The two hedgehog's eyes widened in horror.

"Manic...?"

"Yeah...?"

"I get the feeling someone is in here with us..."

Manic only nodded gravely.

As if taunting them, Mephiles slowly emerged from the shadows back in his normal form.

"Mephiles!" Shadow growled.

"When and how did you get a mouth?!" Manic cringed.

Mephiles laughed.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Manic. You told me exactly where my pink maiden would be. Not very smart of you I must say."

"Shut up!" Manic growled. "I'll kill you!"

"You don't have it in you to hurt me, you petty little thief." Mephiles purred.

He turned towards Shadow.

"So you managed to escape?" He asked.

"I swear to God, Mephiles... If you touch her..."

"I'm not asking for your permission, Shadow. She will be mine whether you want her to be or not. I figured since Manic has been following me and he talks to the echidna, I could possibly discover where they all ran off to. Now that you two have given me the information I needed, I want to thank you both so much, you have been so useful."

Manic growled.

"That isn't going to happen, you bastard!"

Mephiles roared with laughter.

"Oh is it now?!"

"Not it's not! Because Shadow and I are going to find them before you do!"

The demon hedgehog only grinned slyly.

"And how are the two of you going to do that when you don't even have a chaos emerald?"

The two cringed again.

"You can't defeat me this time, Shadow. I have been one step ahead of you this entire time and now I will finally make you bend."

"Then kill me now if you want to do it so bad!"

"But why would I kill you when I can make you suffer?"

"What do you mean?!"

"I seriously did think about killing you; but when I thought about it so more, I realized that would be to easy. Not when I can make your life an eternal hell."

"YOU'RE SICK!" Shadow cried.

"And the first way to torment you is to harm the one you love most; and since I now have your dna, I can look exactly like you; and she won't realize it's me until it's far to late."

"NO!" Shadow cried.

"Enjoy yourself while you can. Because it will shatter upon you when I find your pink maiden!"

Mephiles let out one final laugh before he disappeared into the shadows.

"COME BACK!" Shadow roared.

"Shadow come on!" We need to find Amy and the others before it's to late!" Manic cried.

"But...!"

"I promise we'll find her first, but we have to move now!"

Shadow nodded as the two ran out of the small hideout.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
